Code Geass R3: Zero's Requiem
by nushashi369
Summary: It has been 18 years since the death of Lelouch Vi Brittiania, and world peace has been established. But now, his created peace will now be in danger of being destroyed, and a nother chapter of Lelouch Vi Brittiania is written.
1. Prologue

I do not own Code Geass or any characters of the original cast.

Oh, and this plot originally belonged to takashi8188 from .com. Make sure you thank him for the great plot!

Prologue

Code Geass R3: Zero's Requiem

It has been 18 years since peace has been established world wide. A man by the name of Lelouch Vi Brittania was killed by the iconic hero Zero, thus establishing Lelouch's greatest dream, Zero Requiem. He achieved this by uniting the world against one common enemy, himself, and then eliminating this enemy to cause a united world to remain at peace. The new Queen of Brittania, his sister, Nunnally, and the new Zero, his fateful friend Suzaku, take over as the new leaders of this peaceful world. And for the past eighteen years there has not been the slightest disruption of this peace but now... one more chapter is to be written in the tale of a man by the name of Lelouch Vi Brittania.


	2. The Rebirth of a Demon

I'm just going to point out some of the basic things.

"_" = out loud

'_' = thought

_word_ = stressed

And the most important thing is that this story is a rewrite of the original plot Takeshi8188 at .com. I thank him for his damn great plots, and I hope that he comes back to writing and his personal problem is solved.

Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoy this at much as I'm rewriting this as I am.

01 - The Rebirth of a Demon

At a Brittanian Military base, an officer is entering a room where a man is alone facing the window. The officer spoke, "Sir Isaak, the preparations are complete. What shall we do now?"

Isaak, a man with a slight muscular build with his face turned away without looking at the officer announced, "That is good, to think it only took 18 years to clear all the annoying obstacles in our reseach have finally paid off. We are done for now, however prepare all units to get ready, tomorrow Japan becomes ground-ZERO once again." A purely menacing laugh resounded through the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two mysterious figures are talking in the shadows. One, a lanky teenage-looking boy asked, "So witch, has it been long enough for me to come back in to the light of society?"

The other, a young, teenage girl responded, "Can't really say….. It has only been 18 years, the world may not need the real Zero yet."

The boy asked, "Who said Zero was coming back? The world may not need the real Zero back, but I doubt it would mind one more face in the crowed of people behind the scenes." He walked out of the shadows with grace.

"So how exactly do you plan on making your comeback? Do you plan to go back to your old academy, back to Ashford?" The girl questioned as she followed the boy out of the shadows.

Once the figure was fully out of the shadow, it showed no other than the late 99th Emperor of Brittania, Lelouch Vi Brittania. He answered in a calm voice, "That is _exactly_ what I plan on doing."

The other figure revealed to be no other than CC, the lime-green-haired witch that had a contract with Lelouch over 20 years ago, followed behind him, rolling her eyes as she was saying, "I don't think that is a very good idea, someone may recognize you."

Lelouch snorted, then said, "Its been 18 years since I died…. I think It should be safe enough."

CC sighed, "18 years or not, you haven't changed in the slightest, you still look like a school boy."

Lelouch responded with a smart-ass tone, "That is exactly why it will work with me going back to school. In fact it seems that a select few special people happen to be attending this year."

"And who might these be…?" CC asked out of curiosity.

"From what I hear, it sounds like everyone I know has kids in school." replied Lelouch with a slight smirk.

"Is that so…. Who would have thought that you would one day be surrounded by the kids of the very people you grew up with." CC responded with a smirk of her own.

"Yes, it is ironic, don't you think?" Lelouch asked.

CC said, "That it is, but you had better hurry, isn't tomorrow the first day back at school?"

Lelouch nodded and said, "You are right. Tomorrow is the first day, of a new beginning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at Ashford academy, Lelouch and CC are walking through the halls to the headmasters office. "Looks like not much has changed." Lelouch said looking back at CC.

"True, only fitting I say. But….. What name are you going to go by, you cant possible use your real one." asked C-C with a questioning look.

Lelouch said in a thoughtful tone "I plan on using Lelouch, Lelouch Lazarus."

"Let's hope no one realizes the similarity." said CC.

Lelouch nodded "Right. Now where was the headmasters office?" He then bumps into a guy with green hair, causing Lelouch to lose balance.

The guy turns around and says "Oh sorry. Wait could I help you with something?"

Lelouch smiles a little and says "Yes actually, where exactly is the headmasters office?"

The guy says slowly, "Well…. Headmistress Milly Cardemonde" He then tells him the directions."Oh and by the way my name is Zach, yours?"

Lelouch is surprised, but answers nonetheless "Um…. Zach, it's Lelouch."

"Mine's CC" answered CC in a monotone.

Zach says "Well, be seeing ya around I guess" He then starts to walk away.

Lelouch walks and looks back to CC again, "Well, looks like Rivalz finally got his way. Took him long enough."

"So what do you plan on doing once you meet Milly again?" asked CC, choosing not to be involved with Rivalz.

Lelouch frowned. "I actually plan on telling her, she would be nice to have as an ally in the school."

It was CC's turn to frown. "I really don't think that's a good idea, you know, the whole "you're now immortal" thing."

Lelouch nods. "I see your point, but soon enough the world is going to know so, I think it's only right that my friends know first."

CC shakes her head "No way is this going to end well."

"Oh enough, you're too pessimistic sometimes."

"And since when are you optimistic?" CC asked.

"You will see why soon enough." answers Lelouch

They reach the headmaster's office, and Lelouch knocks on the door.

The bright and teasing voice of Milly Carmonde is heard through the door. "Come in!"

CC gulps.

Lelouch opens the door, showing Milly. She looked just as she had when she graduated Ashford, but more mature. Lelouch looks at her and says, "Ah, Milly, you seem to have become headmaster after all."

Milly gives a questioning look. "After all? Do I know you?"

Lelouch smirks. "Well…. I guess 18 years _has_ been a long time. But at least time hasn't done you any harm, oh and how is Rivalz doing? I haven't seen him in years, either."

Milly's eyes widen and stutters "No way, this cant be possible, you're….. you're"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I am what? Dead? No,quite the contrary, hell wasn't ready for me yet."

"But I saw you… Zero, he….. He…. Killed you." Milly said Unbelievably.

Lelouch's face grew nostalgic "Ah yes, you were the reporter there weren't you?"

Milly just stared. "But I don't get it….. You look exactly the same as you did 18 years ago?"

"Yes I do, yet another benefit of a certain power." Lelouch answered honestly.

"...?" Milly just gave a questioning stare.

Lelouch laughed, even CC smirked a little. "Don't worry about it too much, I am the same person you once knew."

Milly pouted. "Fine...as you say...I wont ask too many questions right now...but why are you back here?"

Lelouch waved his hand. "I have my reasons. But don't worry I wont be causing nearly as much trouble as I did before."

Milly glared. "Let's hope not, we are finally at peace after all of that!"

"And you're welcome, so could you um….. Fix up some paper work saying that I am who I say I am?"

Milly lost her glare and answered without hesitation. "Anything for you. But you should know, that there are a lot of kids that go to this school that you know the parents of. Don't do anything stupid or to attract too much attention, you can't go getting caught again."

"I know that already. But how is Nunnally doing?"

"Funny you should ask that, but I won't say just yet, but I will say, that you should see the rest of the Senior class before asking too many questions." Milly said smirking all the while, which made Lelouch a little uncomfortable"

Lelouch shook off the feeling and asked, "So, who all should I know?"

Milly spread her arms out. "The entire student council, and anyone that looks like they are familiar or doesn't quite belong. You will know what I mean when you see them."

"Alright. Well its off to class. Lets go CC." Lelouch leaves with CC not far behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CC asked once they leave the room and are walking to class. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Lelouch gave her a look. "I told you, everything will be fine."

They reach the classroom. When they enter, Lelouch notices something that catches his eye – bright red hair.

Lelouch points in that direction and whispers to CC with slightly wide eyes. "Is that who I think it is?"

CC follows the direction and is shocked as well. "No way! It can't be! But, she looks just like her." She whispered back.

"I know, but it cant be!"

Lelouch, letting his curiosity take over, decides to take the empty seat next to the beautiful, red-haired girl. When he gets closer, he notices one small difference between the girl and the famous Red-Lotus of Japan – she has brilliant purple eyes.

The girl notices Lelouch and asks, "Hey, you new here?"

Lelouch snaps out of his daze and answered, "Yeah, just transferred."

"Hmm…. That's cool. By the way, I'm Reiko."

"Okay, I'm Lelouch, but I know I don't know you but, you look so familiar."

Reiko says "That's odd."

"What is?" CC asked, taking the seat directly behind Lelouch.

Reiko said "It's just that, you seem oddly familiar to me too."

Lelouch's eyes widened after hearing that 'Oh no. It can't be! But it has to be.' "So Reiko, anything I really need to know?"

Reiko smiled "Yeah, one. I am on the student council, I'm the secretary."

Lelouch thinks 'No surprise there.' "So who is the Pres?"

Reiko laughed. "You must be new, it is none other than the Headmaster's daughter."

Lelouch thought, 'Once again, no surprise.' "So, who are the other people?"

Suddenly, a boy with spiky blond hair and green eyes comes in.

The guy shouted with a 'Drop dead attitude', "Hey kid you're in my seat!"

"Am I?" 'I should…' Lelouch thought panicking on the inside.

CC panicked. 'Oh no, not now.' "Um…. Excuse us we didn't know."

Reiko glared at the boy "Hey! Don't be mean to my new friends, Takashi!"

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "Friends you say, well," he turned to face Lelouch,giving a smile, extending his hand, "Sorry about that then, I will just take the other one then….for today."

Lelouch shakes his hand, then leans over to Reiko's ear and pointed to Takashi and whispered, "What's his problem?"

Reiko looked at him. "Oh, don't mind him, my boyfriend here has…. jealousy issues."

Takashi looked back. "I don't have 'issues'! I am just overly protective" he said with slight sarcasm.

Lelouch holds his hand up. "Don't worry I completely understand."

Reiko then realized something. "Oh yeah! By the way, he is also Vice - president of the student council."

CC shouted in her head, but kept her face looking neutral. 'how the hell did he get that!' "Hmm…."

Lelouch acted surprised. "Wow! That is the same office I held back at my other school."

Takashi shouted "Sweet! Hmm…. I may end up liking you after all." patting Lelouch on the shoulders.

"That's good to hear" 'Who does this brat think he is? Talking as if he owned the place or something.' Lelouch thought in anger.

"And don't worry, he gets nicer the more you get to know him" said Reiko.

Takashi then said "Oh and if you didn't guess, I am extremely nice to her." pointing to Reiko.

Reiko blushed. "Oh don't say that, they might get the wrong idea."

"But that's the whole point." Takeshi said with a grin.

Just after he said that, an explosion goes off in the distance.

Reiko shouted "What the hell was that!"

"Nothing good if I had to guess." Takashi said in a slightly panicked voice.

Lelouch said with a worried look. "Oh boy, not good." He then thought, 'Why did I _have_ to be right.'

"Don't _tell_ me" CC asked in a raised voice. 'It can't be… not on the same day we get here' She thought bitterly.

The TV happens to be on. Everyone crowds around it to see what is happening now. The announcer then appears on the screen. "This just in, there has been an attack staged on the government building - Queen Nunnally and King Zero were not in the building but only because they were both still on their way there."

Lelouch shouted, "Oh no!" 'Who ever done this _shall_ pay dearly!' He thought with hate that could be compared to when he was mad with his father.

CC said to everyone. "This really isn't good."

"Who would want to harm Zero or Nunnally?" Reiko questioned.

Takashi agreed. "Yeah they were the best things that ever happened to Japan!"

Lelouch look at the both of them. "Oh, I take it you're both Japanese?"

"And what of it?" Takashi asked with a voice on the verge of snapping. 'If he _dares_ calls me an eleven I swear I will kill him now!'

"Oh I meant nothing by it, I was just asking."

Takashi calmed down. "Well, not completely. We are both half Brittanian."

Reiko then spoke softly. "...Yeah my mother is Japanese but my father was a full blooded Brittanian."

"Was? You mean" Lelouch asked but was cut off by Takashi.

"Don't ask about him. He died at the end of Lelouch Vi Brittania's reign."

Lelouch spoke sorrowfully. "Oh I am sorry."

Takashi looked at Lelouch again. "By the way what was your name again?"

Lelouch looked away. "Um…. I was named after him, my name is Lelouch."

Reiko has tears in her eyes. "That's sad." She spoke very softly.

"There you go, you made her cry." Takashi scowled at Lelouch.

Lelouch apologized. "I am sorry for what he has done."

Takashi gave a questioning look. "What do you mean? It's not like you could have helped it. Hell you were probably even born after the bastard was dead."

Lelouch scratched the back of his head. "About the same time, but…"

CC cut him off giving a warning glare at him "But nothing, it wasn't your fault, deal with it." 'Don't ruin it now.'

The TV is still on and the announcer speaks again. "We have no reports yet as to who these terrorists are but they seem to be using siege techniques used by Zero during the Black Rebellion. Okay Zero is on the scene, he has just released the Black Knights. Wait! It's the Zero Squad, with the nigh ancient yet famous Guren leading the charge."

Reiko instantly brightened up when the Guren was mentioned. "HEY there's my mom!"

CC thought in shock. 'You mean to tell me that she really is hers!'

Lelouch turned to Reiko with respect. "So your mother is Kallen Kouzuki? I hear she is quite the pilot."

Takashi snorts. "That's an understatement, she was Zero's #1 since the beginning."

"Oh I know about that." 'All to well.' Lelouch thought with a smile.

Reiko said, "Well if they are releasing mom this soon then they must be desperate or really pissed."

Lelouch puts his hand on his chin. "Knowing this Zero, I say both."

Takashi reasoned. "Maybe, but he is a mastermind, he should get rid of them in no time at all."

CC spoke with her taunting voice "Well we will see won't we?"

The announcer then said, "WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT. Sorry but there seems to be confusion with the viewers at the scene. They say that the new terrorists are winning."

Just then the TV cuts out and is replaced by the silhouette of an unknown man.

The man then spoke. "My name is Isaac and I have made my stand. The whole world shall bow before me! You don't stand a chance. Even your great "miracle worker" stands in awe before me. I have even taken down the beloved Guren, and its pilot Kallen Kousuki."

Reiko shouted. "NO! No way mom could be beaten. No way!"

Isaac continued, "But no harm shall come to anyone. I am giving you my demands, and if they are not met in a week's time, I shall come again, this time, sparing no one."

My demands are as follows:

Return the world's government structure to what it was under Charles Zi Brittania's rule.

Second: All non-pure blood Brittanians shall be enslavedone again.

Lastly: All forces known as the Black Knights, of any level, now be under my control.

Good bye, I hope you willingly comply to my demands, because it would be a shame to see the entire world fall into the chaos it just so recently escaped from.

The TV cuts off again and returns to the normal broadcast.

Reiko is scared. "No, they won't do it."

Takashi, trying to put up a brave front, agreed. "No they can't. We won't let them!"

Lelouch asked "But what can you do to stop them?"

Takashi slumped his shoulders. "I don't know….. We will just have to think of something."

Reiko spoke softly. "But… There's nothing we can do."

"For now…. Soon enough I'm sure everything will be taken care of." Lelouch said with a smirk.

CC gave him a stare, trying to figure out what he's thinking. 'I don't want to know what he means by "for now"' "Hmm…. Soon enough"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review because I just started yesterday, and I need help from your guys opinions. Your opinions are greatly appreciated, and I hope it isn't as boring as it may sound.

Well see you guys around.

Nushashi369 over and out.


	3. Revival

Well here's the second chapter to the story. In this chapter, you meet some of the children of Lelouch's friends. Hope you enjoy it.

I'm going to go over this again for whatever reason.

"_" = out loud

'_' = thought mainly, unless in the one above

_word_ = stressed

02-Revival

After the incident with Isacc, Lelouch and CC are walking to Lelouch's assigned dorm.

"Today was definitely interesting." Lelouch said looking back to CC.

"Interesting. Is that _all_ you can say about it?" sighed CC, shaking her head.

"I know... first day of school, my best pilot had a girl who already has a boyfriend, and my dear Sister and counterpart were attacked and beaten by a Zero wanna be... Yea, that counts as an interesting day to me" said Lelouch counting off all the dramatic things that happened that day.

CC said, "You're kidding me... That's all you can say?... Normally you would be panicking like crazy when something like this happens." She had a smirk by the end of her talk.

"Well... I did have 18 years to 'grow up' didn't I?" Lelouch gave a questioning look.

CC shakes her head. "I guess that means you have a plan then?"

Lelouch smiled a full smile "Of course I do... What else would one expect of the true Zero?"

CC stopped in her tracks. "'True Zero'? I thought you weren't going to do that?" she hissed.

Lelouch shook his head "At first, no. But it seems as if he is needed yet again."

CC only nods, but then stopped as if she realized something. "Hey... Wait... Wasn't there supposed to be a student council meeting sometime around now?"

Lelouch's eyes grew wide, fearing the worst. "Oh, crap... You're right... I wonder if we still meet on the rooftop garden?

They take off running for the rooftop before they feel the wrath of Milly Ashford, or in this case, Carmonde. And they did not want to deal with whatever she tried to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch and CC run up the stairs to the garden, and finds the student council seated around a long table with chairs surrounding it, with Milly standing near a girl with blue hair and bright blue eyes.

Reiko was the first to spot them. "Hey! Didn't think you would show up."

Takashi nodded "Same here... _Soooooo_, why are you here?"

Milly answers Takashi. "He is a special guest member of the student council."

The girl near Milly pouted. "That's something you should have told me, _mother_."

Milly looked at her daughter with an apologetic look. "Sorry, but it was kind of a 'spur of the moment' thing, Asphodel."

Asphodel only nods, knowing that she wouldn't have been informed of something if her mother only received this news before class started. "I'm not surprised, but why is he a new member?"

Milly hesitated, nervously looking at the ground. "...um... His father and I go way back"

Lelouch thought, 'Nice save.' "Enough. I don't want them to know about my special connections."

Milly shook off her nervousness. "Oh yea. That's right..." she looked away slightly.

Asphodel asked, "And... Who is that green haired beauty?" she pointed to CC.

CC gives an amused look and answered, "Um...my name is C.C."

Asphodel places a hand on her chin as in thought. "Hmm...I like that."

Lelouch rolls his eyes a little bit. 'Oh _great_... she is just like her mother'

Milly claps, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, let me introduce everyone then – as president, my daughter, Asphodel; as vice president Takashi Takeshi" then Lelouch cuts in.

"We've met.. As well as Reiko Kousuki."

Milly is surprised, but regains her calmness on her face "So you know the secretary as well then? But, anyways, as treasurer Zach Masters."

Zach says "Ah... Lelouch, I almost forgot that we met earlier."

Millylooks over everyone "Looks like you met nearly everyone from the council."

Lelouch shakes his head "Not quite."

Milly snapped her fingers. "Oh I almost forgot, the one I wanted you to meet the most... Lorelei!"

A girl steps outwith her head down. She has dark blonde hair covering her face. She raises her head, revealing her beautiful green eyes.

Lelouch was in shock, barely keeping his left eye from twitching. "This is getting weird and annoying." 'No way! That can't possibly be!'

CC's eyes widen greatly. 'That can't be... You're kidding me... Oh, he won't like that one bit.' she thought sneaking a look at Lelouch.

Milly looked at them suprised "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lelouch snapped out of his daze "I know I don't know any of you but... each one of you look so _damn_ familiar."

Milly's cheery face dropped a little bit and sighed, "I had a feeling that would happen."

Lorelei spoke for the first time since she appeared with a soft and kind voice. "Well... since you seem to know all of us... Tell us about yourself."

Lelouch flinched slightly when he heard her speak. It sounded just as kind and soft as his sister's. "Okay... I guess that's a good idea. Well, my name is Lelouch and I just transferred here."

Lorelei nodded. "So...why did you transfer here?"

Lelouch hesitates as he trying to make up a story "Well...like your Headmaster I'm full blooded Brittanian and she and my father did spend some time together when they were young at this very academy so when he found out that she was Headmaster here, he wanted me to be one of her students."

Reiko nods her head. "Well that works for me."

Takashi looks as if he is in deep thought of how to approach this. "I'm still curious... but I guess we will have plenty of time to get to know each other later."

Lelouch was looking around "Oh, I just noticed something."

Reiko looked at him and asked, "What?"

Lelouch looked back at her "That even though that Isaac guy is terrorizing the entire world, you all seem so... casual."

Takashi grinned. "I was thinking the same thing. I guess it's just because we all know that Zero will do some amazing and near impossible move to beat Isaac."

Lelouch nodded. "I hope you're right."

Reiko agreed, looking a bit worried. "So do I. I hope my mother is just okay."

Lelouch patted her shoulder. "She is. She's been through much worse than this."

Reiko looked up at him. "You're right." 'Wait! How does he know that?'

'I just hope mom and dad are okay' thought Lorelei, but shook it off. "So Lelouch, was it? You seem to be rather indifferent about this whole thing. Why?"

Lelouch just waved his hand as if it wasn't anything serious. "Ah, lets just say I'm confident that everything will be all right."

Asphodel coughed, setting all the attention on her. "So on to business. What are we doing for this year's opening festival?"

CC perked up. 'they are still doing that?' "Well, we could make the world's biggest pizza...?"

Lelouch hits his head with the palm of his hand and murmurs, "Why am I not surprised."

Milly brightened up instantly. "It's been years since that was tried, why not?"

Takashi nods. "I see no problem with that."

Reiko shrugs. "Well... who doesn't love pizza?"

Asphodel brought her hands down on the table. "Well, its settled. We will make the world's largest pizza."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch and CC are currently in Lelouch's dorm discussing some important topics.

Lelouch said with a defeated tone, after some very hard thinking. "I think it's time to visit some old friends."

CC looked at him. "Which 'old friends' are you talking about?"

"The Black Knights are the only ones I need to meet with." said Lelouch with an unwavering tone.

"But, they are always near Zero. So... how do you plan on talking with them?" CC pointed out.

Lelouch slumped and shook his head. "I'm not sure yet, but I have an idea on how."

CC placed a finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling. "I also bet that you're going to need to know where Rakshata is as well?"

Lelouch nods and replies. "Yes but she isn't needed just yet, and she will come running once I have my grand reappearance."

"So... what exactly are you going to do?" She asked after moments of silence.

Lelouch looked up with grim determination clearly in his eyes. "I'm going to reveal to the world that Zero is a fake and that none can stand in the way of the real Zero."

"And you don't think that Suzaku or Nunnally will have the slightest problem with that?"

"But once I reveal who is truly under the mask of Zero, they will know exactly who I am."

CC was in shock on the inside, but obviously didn't show it on her face "I thought that was exactly what you _didn't_ want to happen?"

Lelouch shrugs "Well... that was before I didn't have a world to save."

A knock from the door interrupts anything that was about to be said.

Milly's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Lelouch shrugs, but Milly can't see it. "Sure."

CC opens the door, and Milly enters, giving a look to Lelouch once CC closed the door. "I was thinking. Should the two of you really be sharing a dorm room?"

CC answer for Lelouch. "We have been together for the last 20 years."

Milly shakes her head. "That's not what I meant."

A look of understanding dawned on Lelouch's face. "I understand what you mean, and I think you may be right. We can't have any unnecessary attention drawn to us."

CC lowered her eyes. "Oh, I see... sorry." she mumbled quietly.

Milly looks at CC. "I will show you to your room later CC but Lelouch, there is something else I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch looked at her. "And that would be..?"

Milly pointed at him "I know you're not going to just sit by while your sister and your best friends get massacred."

Lelouch looks at her in mock shock. "Of course not, that is just something I could never do."

Milly sighed. "And I know that I can't stand in your way either, but promise me you wont get this school caught up in your mess again."

Lelouch shakes his head sadly. "I can't promise anything, but I will try not to have the school become ground zero again."

Milly mouthed a 'thank you'. Then she raised a finger. "But there is one more thing."

CC asked "What is it?"

Milly looked back. "I know that you will need some help with your plans and I think I could get you some alone time with Miss Kousuki."

Lelouch gave a confused look. "Which one? Kallen or Reiko?"

Milly shrugged. "Either one... Kallen is an active school board parent and you know how with Reiko."

Lelouch's face went back to his normal 'I don't care' look. "I'm need to talk to Kallen but... I'm not sure if now is the time."

"Well... let me know when you need my help. Oh, and by the way." Milly said with a bit of mirth.

"What?" asked Lelouch

Milly's eyes were showed her amusement, which she tried to conceal on her face. "Do you know who Lorelei's parents are?"

Lelouch face dropped and frowned "I have my guesses... and I don't know if I shouldn't be surprised or _pissed_ off"

"Well... after you left... those two were the only ones that could talk to each other about what had happened." Milly said softly with a bit of amusement still within her eyes.

Lelouch sighed. "I know.. but still... him and my sister?"  
CC, overhearing the conversation, had wide eyes from Lelouch's last statement. "You mean" she asked Milly with shock and a bit of fear clearly in her voice, "That Nunnally and Suzaku are her parents!"

"Yea... Those two also officially married a year after your death." Milly informed to Lelouch.

Lelouch's eye was visibly twitching, but calmed down quickly. "Does anyone here know that she is royalty... Lorelei I mean."

Milly nods. "Just the student council and a few others"

Lelouch relaxes. "Okay... I hope she just doesn't figure me out too soon." He was dreading what would happen if that happened in his head.

CC shakes her head in agreement. "Yeah... that _wouldn't_ turn out good."

Milly sighed. "I know.. hopefully she won't think that much on it."

Lelouch can only agree. "Same here... but... she will have to know eventually."

"True... with that out of the way... is there anything else you need to know?" Milly asked.

"Not right now, but I think that a meeting with Kallen might just be a good thing after all." Lelouch said, thinking of all the possible outcomes for showing up at Kallen's.

Milly nods "So when would be a good time?"

"Some time that Reiko would be too far away to walk in on it." Lelouch said after a moment.

Milly sighs. "I guess that means it has to be during school at her house."

Lelouch shrugs "I suppose... Looks like I will be skipping just as much school the second time around as I did the first." He was smiling at Milly as he was saying his.

Milly sighed, but then smiled. "Well... This time you're saving the world, not just gambling."

"True... which reminds me... Is there still underground chess gambling here?" Lelouch asked with desire in his eyes.

Milly shook her head. 'Why am I not surprised' "You had better not! You have much more important things to worry about!"

Lelouch held up his hands in surrender. "I know. I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is the second chapter. The next chapter will have Kallen and Lelouch talking about things that I am not willing to say.

That's about it. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	4. Broken Bridges

You all know the basic stuff, so I'm just going to skip the stuff.

Well I hope his chapter is to your liking. Enjoy.

Episode 3

Broken bridges

"Lelouch, I have set up that meeting that you requested" Milly said once she entered the room.

Lelouch had a surprised look. "Already?... that was fast. So where are we to meet?"

"At the Kouzuki house hold, you do remember where that is, right?" Milly raised an eyebrow looking at him in the eyes.

Lelouch rubbed his neck. "Yea I remember, assuming she hasn't gotten a new house since then."

Milly sighed and dropped her head. "I should probably take you there myself."

Lelouch only nodded. "That may be for the better."

They both leave to Kallen's house in a Mercedes-Benz, without CC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight of the Kouzuki house shocked Lelouch to a point where his face was beyond any facial expression he ever showed in public. The house was a _Huge_ mansion! It was sitting on a hill with a huge driveway leading to the estate with a big garden surrounding the area. The building itself was a white two story with black grand-looking windows. Lelouch was wondering how Kallen can afford this building. Oh right, he knows.'It was from...' was as far as he thought before Milly's voice snapped him back to reality.

"We're here!"

Lelouch stared at her. "This place is much different than I remember it being."

"Just don't do anything stupid okay?" Milly says quietly.

Lelouch shakes his head up and down a little. "I'll be fine. I just hope she doesn't kill me this time for doing this."

Milly sighs. "Well... she only knows that I'm bringing someone that she needs to meet, so... she doesn't know that it's you."

Lelouch believes what she says. "I am not sure that she would have believed you if you told her the truth in the first place."

Its Milly's turn to shake her head up and down. "Exactly, I doubt I would have believed it if you hadn't been there as proof in my office the other day."

Lelouch gets out and heads toward the door of the house. As he is walking away, he turns towards Milly again.

"Thanks."

Milly waves her hand in a dismissing manner. "Anytime. Good luck."

Lelouch nods. "I'll need it." Once Milly is starts to drive away, Lelouch knocks on the door.

A very familiar voice sounds from the other side of the doors. "Come in."

Lelouch opens the door and walks in, taking in the scene of the marble glassy flooring and how entriguin it looked on the inside. On the stairs stood the Red Lotus of Japan, Kallen Kouzuki, facing away from Lelouch in a dazzling yellow dress(like the one she wore during her time she was prisoner during R2.)

Kallen asked, barely turning her body once the clicking of the door closing was wat he heard. "So who do I owe the pleasure of meeting today?"

Lelouch answered in a soft and caring tone. "An old friend, one you thought you would never meet again."

Kallen instantly turns around to stare at Lelouch. She put a hand in front of her mouth to stifle the gasp that was coming from her mouth. Her eyes widen, and tears begin to well in her brilliant blue eyes. She walked away from the stairs. "I...I... can't... believe it... you're... back..."

Lelouch continued in the same tone. "You knew I was alive."

Kallen was crying now, but she continued to walk to Lelouch. "But... I thought..we'd never meet again... not ever since that day."

Lelouch's face grew nostalgic. "I know... I never would have thought that I would have to come back."

"But... why now!" Kallen was crying harder as she finally reached him and hugged him tightly...crying on his shoulder.

Lelouch started to rub his hand on her back to comfort her. "You know why..."

"...That...bastard Isaak...right...?" she sniffed as her tears slowed down.

Lelouch nodded. "Yea...him...did..he get you hurt?"

Kallen looked up at him with a smirk. "You should know better than to ask that."

Lelouch smirked as well. "I knew there was a reason you were really the 'Ace of the Black Knights'."

Kallen snorted. "And here I thought that title had nothing to do with my abilities in the cockpit..."

Lelouch shakes head slightly. "Well..it has to do with both those things... but...anyways... I need your help... if we are to stop this guy."

Kallen: "I know... WAIT!" she looked up at him in shock. "You mean..your coming back...as …..." she stuttered.

Lelouch looked at her questioningly. "As who...? Zero? … yes...thats exactly what im going to do."

Kallen, still in shock, stutters, "But... you know what thats going to do...don't you?"

Lelouch nods "As I once said... 'when confronted by an evil...do you stay good and do nothing about it or... do you become evil yourself to bring forth a lesser evil for a just cause?'"

Kallen looks down. "I see... but... that..will … only cause a major break down in the world hierarchy..."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Not if all of it works out the way I have planned."

Kallen looks back at him. "You and your elaborate plans... and...where exactly do I fall in these plans?"

Lelouch gave a questioning look. "where do you think?"

Kallen looks down and tears began to fill her eyes again. "…..right...just another pawn in your game for world control."

Lelouch raises his voice out of anger, almost sounding as Zero once again. "You know better than that! You were never just a pawn!"

Kallen looks up, tears evident in her eyes. "….then what was I to you...and not just on the battlefield?"

Lelouch sighed. "... in the Black Knights...you were the best pilot... and... apparently my most loyal follower."

Kallen nodded "Yes...but...you didn't answer my whole question."

Lelouch looks away from her "That one is harder to answer."

Kallen looks hurt. "Why... did you just want to use me and then walk away?"

Lelouch looked away, feeling ashamed for hurting her. "...no...never that..."

Kallen reached up to his shoulders and grabbed him. "...then what?...what was I to you?"

Lelouch looks her right in the eyes for what he says next. "... a great friend... and... someone...i fell in love with..."

Kallen wa speechless by Lelouch's confession, but she regained some ability to speak again. "…... you...mean...that..."

Lelouch nods and raises his hand to touch her face. "Why else would I come back from the dead for you..."

Kallen gives a flirty but embarrassed look. "Do...you still feel that way?"

Lelouch slightly shakes his head with a sad face. "I can not say...I do still feel something...but...I'm not sure if its love anymore."

"You should!" Kallen snapped at him.

Lelouch snapped right back. "Kallen! its been nearly twenty years! I'm lucky we still remember how each other looked back then."

Kallen cowered quickly when Lelouch raised his voice, tears were about to fall. "Why...?...I'd... never forget you...or ….that night...you disappeared on."

Lelouch spoke more softer and looked hurt. "Yes...that fateful day...and night...I'm sorry for leaving...but...I had to go before I was found...alive.."

Kallen nodded her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I understand...but...im not sure if your daughter would..."

Lelouch spoke as the last fact was confirmed. "Ah... then...Reiko is mine..."

Kallen, confused, looks at him "...You mean you met her already?"

Lelouch smirked. "Yes...were apparently part of the student council together."

Kallen placed a hand on her head and shook her head. "That would explain Milly..."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes..I filled her in a little..."

Kallen "...That's the only thing that makes sense... now...", Kallen becomes slightly more professional, "What do you need me to do?"

Lelouch uses his Zero voice. "I need you to round up as many Black Knights new and old to help."

Kallen accepts with a slight smile. "Yes...Lelouch, I mean, Zero."

Lelouch continued his orders. "And...I'll need a new Knightmare …well...you know what I like."

Kallen nods. "Yes...gladly...I can do that much."

Lelouch remembers one significant thing. "Oh..and most importantly...I need a Zero suit...one of the originals of course."

Kallen puts a finger on her chin looking deep in thought. "I think I have one of them...somewhere in the house...I think it will sill fit too, anything else?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "No...thats all..."

Kallen glared. "Well... you still owe me and Reiko." She then slaps him hard on the face, sending his head turning to the side, leaving a huge handprint on his cheek.

Lelouch looks sad and thought 'I deserved that.' "I know..."

Kallen face softened and started to rub his cheek. "Well... just look out for her...okay..."

Lelouch smiled a little. "It would be wrong of me if I did any different."

Kallen drops her hand to his arm. "Good..." She then pulls him to her and hugs him again

Lelouch notices that something is bugging Kallen. "Kallen...what is it?"

Kallen sighs and moves away from him only to see his face. "Lelouch, there was something I wanted to tell you, 18 years ago...but..never did..."

Lelouch was confused, but asked anyway. "Yes...and...that was?"

Kallen smiles at him, then grabs his head and kisses him. First he was shocked, but then he relaxed and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, they passionately kissed each other for a few minutes. Then they broke the kiss for the lack of oxygen. Kallen looked at Lelouch after her panting died down a little. "Lelouch...I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this chapter is done. I'm thinking of adding my own original chapter after this own about what happened after Lelouch was killed and the Zero Requiem was completed. But ehhh, that can wait for a while.


	5. Prepatation

Ok, I have this chapter updated before the deadline I set up for myself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and everything else. As asways, I do not own Code Geass, or this story for the first few chapters.

Ep. 4

Preparation

The next day after Lelouch's visit to Kallen, CC and Lelouch are talking in Lelouch's dorm room.

CC decided to ask about Lelouch's meeting with Kallen."So how did your meeting with Kallen go?"

Lelouch desperately fights off a blush from coming "It went really well actually. She seems like she'll do all that I asked of her."

CC seemed thoughtful. "Thats good. So no problems about you rising from the dead?"

Lelouch panicked on the inside. 'That's right she doesn't know I met with Kallen that night' "No witch, she went with it after I explained a few things to her."

CC seemed surprised. "Oh... okay seems like everything is underway then."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes now we just have to wait till I get my report from her..." He trailed off, lost in thought.

CC noticed that Lelouch's attention was somewhere else. 'somethings on his mind' "_And_...? Is there anything else?"

Lelouch snapped from his trance. "Yes actually... I think this new generation could use a new generation of pilots and maybe even Geass Bearers."

CC 'hmm'ed in agreement. "Maybe... but... who exactly are you thinking about making your next generation from?"

Lelouch smirked. "You already know."

CC gave him a grave look, trying to keep calm. "Don't tell me. A few teen-age kids, one with red hair, one with blonde, maybe even one with green hair?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes actually, to the first two... maybe Zach...but who knows. Why do you seem mad at that though?"

CC finally snapped. "Takashi and Reiko! are you serious? What good could they do even do for us?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Cant say. But they feel like I did before you came along... desperate to change the world but they lack the power! I feel, I feel I must help them."

CC calmed down after hearing the explanation. "I see. But... how are you going to do that?"

Lelouch shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe Kallen could explain some of it to Reiko."

CC shook her head. "I don't think Kallen would like the idea that you'd give her daughter something like that but not her."

"She'd understand...I hope." Lelouch finished with slight fear once he finished his sentence.

CC smirked, noticing that slight fear in his tone. "And as for Takashi?"

"If we give it to Reiko... it wouldn't be hard to convince him." He said it in a know-it-all tone, knowing it may work. 'Or vice versa.'

CC nodded. "True. Now when or where do you plan on doing this?"

Lelouch plainly said. "When the time is right." 'I have an idea on just when to do it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kallen walks into the Black Knights Headquarters in her Black Knights uniform. Once she enters, some guy spoke to her, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey Kallen you're back... you're okay after that beating aren't you?"

Kallen gives him a slightly mean look "Yea I'm fine" She eases up because she just wanted to scare him a little."

He laughed sheepishly. "Well good to see you still have your sense of humor."

Kallen shrugged. "Yea, now where is Saya, Ohgi, and Todoh?"

The guy pointed down the hall "I think Ohgi and Todoh are in the briefing room while that weird Saya girl is over in her room."

Kallen grumbles. "Okay thanks."

The guy waves it off. "No problem." He watches Kallen walk off down the halls and turning towards the living quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kallen decides to go to Saya's room first because she's doing what Lelouch is asking of her.

Kallen sighs, then knocks on the door. "Saya you in there?" She hears movement in the room. She then knocks on the door more roughly this time. "Saya Samaki answer me!"

The opens the door to the quarters, revealing a girl in her late-teens with brown hair, and brown eyes with a rebellious look in them. "Yes mother... what did you want?" She answered in a girly tone.

Kallen gave her a glare. "You know freaking well I'm not your mother! Anyways, follow me to the briefing room. I have something to tell you and a few others."

Saya gives her a mock salute. "Okay, yes ma'am" She follows behind Kallen to the briefing room.

Kallen and Saya arrive at the briefing room to see Ohgi, Todoh, Chiba, and a few others are already there. Ougi was sitting there, while Todoh was sitting with a katana across his lap with his eyes closed, and Chiba sitting right next to him. "Okay just the people I needed to see."

Ohgi looks at her surprised and confused. "And why do you need to meet with us?"

"I have some interesting news." Kallen said in a serious tone.

Toudoh perked up. "Yes? And...?"

Kallen looks at them all. "Zero has given me an order to assemble a special group of people to prepare a counter attack on that Isaak bastard and I chose you guys because you're the best and most loyal among us."

Ohgi nodded in understanding. "True but why me?"

Kallen sweat-dropped and thinks hard for a minute for a good excuse. "Because you're... well... we need someone to help lead this special, new unit outside the battlefield." 'Good save there Kallen.' She mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Ohgi looked reluctant, then sighed and finally agreed. "Okay fine... I'll do what you need of me."

Saya gave a curious look. "And why do you need me there too? I mean you have you and Toudoh 'The miracle maker' why need me too?" She said with heavy sarcasm.

Kallen, along with Todoh gave her a stern look. "Because... we need all the help we can get you brat and Zero specifically said to get some younger blood in the front lines."

Saya sighs. "Fine I'll go too."

Todoh nodded. "As will I."

Chiba gave a worried look, and holds Todoh's arm tightly. "So will I, Kallen."

Kallen smiles and nods. "Good... well I'll brief you just before we start. Just know that we aren't part of the normal force that will go against Isaak next week." She then gets up to leave.

Everyone shouted before being dismissed. "Understood!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kallen leaves the room by herself deep in thought. 'Now where is Rakshata? Lelouch, I hope I'm doing all you asked for.' She then she heads toward the Knightmare facilities. After a few minutes, she reaches the facilities, looking everywhere for the Guren's 'Mother'. "Rakshata where are you?"

A voice is heard from behind a leg of a knightmare. "Huh? Wait Kallen? We'll be with you in a moment."

Kallen looked away. "Okay..."

Lloyd then popped out of nowhere...literally. "Aw my sweet Kallen, it's been too long."

Kallen gave a dry response. "It's only been three days..."

Lloyd realized that. "Oh yes...I suppose you're right."

Cecile then showed up gently pulling Lloyd by his collar. "Now stop hitting on the ladies! You have work to do."

Lloyd waved her off. "Okay...okay..."

Rakshata waved her pipe in front of his face. "Yes you moron.. get back to work... OH Kallen you're here?" She was utterly surprised that she was here.

Kallen had a bead of sweat going down the back of her head. "Yea... so.. what's with those two?" She asked Cecile pointing to Lloyd and Rakshata.

Cecile sends her attention back to Kallen. "Oh... he finally confessed his love" She rolls her eyes while explaining.

Kallen looked surprised. "Oh.. finally!" 'Wow...took him long enough.'

Cecile added, "Actually... they've been at it for a few years now... its just those two only recently went public."

Lloyd wraps his arms around Rakshata, then lays his head on her shoulder "I couldn't just let the world know I went and settled down just yet, you know."

Rakshata gives him a glare and slaps him. "stop saying that! You were never wild enough to 'settle down'."

"That hurts dear..." Lloyd said being completely sarcastic and without emotion. "Anyways..."

Rakshata finishes for him, looking at Kallen. "What did you want, dear?"

Kallen snaps out of it. "Oh yea... almost forgot. I have a special order Knightmare I need before our match next week."

Rakashata & Lloyd are both intrigued. "Go on..." They say in unison that scared Kallen a bit.

Kallen shook that feeling away. "I was thinking something like a remake of the Shinkiro."

Lloyd looked excited. "Ah and who exactly will be the devicer for this 'new' model?"

Kallen looks away and speaks sheepishly. "Um... I will be."

Lloyd nods, not really believing her. "_Riiight_...and your Guren?"

Kallen straightened up. "I need a defensive model for this one."

Rakshata noted, looking at her curiously. "That's not your style."

Kallen acknowledged that. "I know, we just have a plan for it though."

Rakshata looked her in the eyes, still curious. "I see..."

Lloyd sighed. "Well... Good thing we had something like this planned before hand."

Kallen blinked "Huh?"

Rakshata nodded. "See we planned that the Knights would need a leader's model someday so..." she looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd finished up for her. "We made one that's like the Shinkiro..." he looks at Cecile.

Cecile finished for the both of them. "Just much better."

Kallen understood then. "Oh, now I get it."

Rakshata looks back at her "Now whoever this pilot really is." Kallen gave a nervous laugh. "They have to be able to manage difficult controls."

Kallen nodded. "Don't worry... that will all be taken care of. Thanks you guys."

Lloyd waves her off. "Anytime my dear."

Rakshata slaps him hard. "Your not single anymore you old coot." Both Cecille and Kallen laugh under their breath as Kallen walks away from the facility.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kallen arrives in her special quarters that was as big as Lelouch's room in the Ikaruga.

Kallen stretched. "Oh my." She starts to take off her clothes and steps into her shower. 'I cant believe it. Lelouch. You're back. I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd never serve under you again, that I'd never be able to hold you again, to kiss you, again.' She thought happily, letting the hot water run down her body. 'Wow. Now we have a lot of work to do before we can finally catch up, before you can really be with your daughter. Oh god Lelouch, you're back, you're really back.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, have a fun time waiting for the next chapter to come out. Until then, See ya.


	6. Flashback

Mainly, this chapter is in Kallen's point of view of what she's thinking and saying the moments before the Zero Requiem was accomplished. Enjoy.

Episode 4

18 years ago

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Zero stood not too far from the parade that was supposed to be my execution. I instantly turned my head to see if you is still at his float, and you were with a expression that showed that you don't know who this was. So who the hell is this Zero? WAIT! There's no way he can be Zero. Suzaku hates Zero with all his being and what he has done. I looked back at you, and asked to nobody, 'Is this what you and Suzaku had to do?' As soon as I thought that, Zero sprinted towards us. The wards started firing at him, but he dodged in a zig-zag pattern, the bullets missing him by a couple of inches. He then jumped up and off a ward. Jeremiah then ordered the wards to don't fire, then he started to run at Zero. Zero jumped, then landed on Orange-boy's shoulder and used him as a springboard. He landed behind Schenizel, who looked like a medieval prisoner that chained up, then jumped again to land in front of Nunnaly, who moved back from seeing Zero's mask right in front of her face, then jumped up one last time to land in front of you. You rose from from your throne and drew a pistol from within your robes, only to have it swatted away by Zero by his sword. Wait, that sword looks like your sword you used when you made his speech before the battle. My eyes widened as I saw who I know is Suzaku level the sword. I started shouting and thrashing about wanting to be removed from these restraints as Suzaku started to run towards you. Tears were forming in my eyes because I know what is going to happen next. I caught a glimpse of Nunnally staring up at you. I can tell she was shocked and horrified, and I can tell she knew what was going to happen as well. Once the sword went through your body, I stopped moving and looked on with wide eyes that were struck with horror. Everything else around me didn't exist. All I see is you being held by Zero dying. Although I can't hear you, you are talking to Suzaku about something. He then pulls the sword out of your chest, and you stumble forward and fall off the ramp to land next to Nunnally. She reached for your hand, and I see her gasp as if she found out something. She then grabs your hand and starts crying. Again, you say a few words. Oh how I would give anything to hear your last words. Then you close your eyes, and all I can do is stand there shocked, I can't even scream, but that didn't stop Nunnally from doing what I can't. She was screaming and begging you to open your eyes. Cornelia then shouted that you were dead and to be your prisoners.

As soon as I was freed, I ran to your body next to Nunnally. My heartbreak is nothing compared to hers, comparing her cries with mine. I tried to comfort her as much as I can, but my own heartbreak was preventing any comfort for her. I have to stay strong in front of Nunnally and everyone else, but it is so hard to do that when you are dead. I stood up and got off the float, then started running back to my house, my room, so I can finally cry my heart out. I can hear everyone celebrating your death, but I can never smile ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I finally reached my house, I ran straight to my room. Once I slammed the door, I placed my place into a pillow to at least muffle the cries I'm making. My tears were soaking the pillow already, but I can't stop even if I wanted. The pain is unbearable. Why would you push me away just to protect me? I would followed you no matter what the consequences were. If I were to be shot, or to kill my comrades just to be with you, I would have fulfilled it with no hesitation. You should have noticed how much I truly love you! You probably did, you were just to stubborn to admit it. Your probably even loved me as well, why else would you do this just to protect me. I cry harder because I can never confess how much I love you, and I can never hear your confession that you love me. I cry myself to sleep because I know I can't sleep as I used to for the rest of my life.

_A few hours later..._

I wake up to a quiet room with the sounds of shouting in the distance. I look around, then at myself. I am in my room, and I hoped that was all of dream, but when I looked at what I'm wearing, my hope is all but shattered. I am in my prisoner clothes. I collapse on my bed and start to cry again. Suddenly, I hear a something in my room. I spin around and look at the window. In front of it was a figure. I couldn't see his face because he was in the shadow, and I was angry that someone was here in my room, so I shouted "Who are you? Why are you hear? What do you want?" The figure merely chuckled for his response. This angered me even further. "What the hell are you laughing at?" The figure just kept on laughing. Just as I was about to run up at him at punch him in the face, the figure looked at me. "Is this the welcome I get when I come see you Kallen?" I stopped in my tracks. That voice... 'It can't be...' The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing someone who brought joy to eyes. In front of me was Lelouch, my love, standing with the same authority as when he was emperor, and that smirk that pissed me off when we went to Ashford. He was wearing the same uniform we wore when he was still at Ashford, his eyes still the violet that I fell in love with. "Is it really you..." I asked disbelievingly. I can feel the feelings I kept in for so long swelling in my chest. "Yes it is, Kallen...I am not an illusion, nor are you dreaming...What you see is the real thing..." That's all I needed to hear. I ran to him and hugged him like my life depended on it. "...How? How did you survive the blow...?" He was stroking my back, comforting me. He then spoke quietly in my ear. "You can say that I'm immortal..." I looked up at him. "What...?" He then revealed his neck, and on it was a faint marking of the code right where his neck and shoulder meets. "...How...?" "You can have my father to thank for this." he pointed at the mark. I only nodded. "So... Why are you here?" He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, then he kisses me. I melt into the kiss and grabs his hair with one hand, and the other to his back. He does the same to me, and we savor the kiss for as long as we can. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he looks at me and says "I'm sorry, but since I'm supposed to be dead, I'm leaving." I was shocked, but I had enough sense to ask"...Why?" "I can't live in Japan when everyone hates me and if someone finds out that I'm still alive, all I worked for will fall apart and the world will go into war again." "...But _why _are you here?" He smiles softly as he cupped my cheek with his hand. This is so sudden, that I blushed when his hand made contact with my cheek. "Is it wrong to inform the one I love that I have to leave?" I was shocked. Did he say the one he loves? "Do you...do you really love me?" I looked down feeling embarrassed. He tilts my chin to look at him, then places his lips on mine for a moment, then moves away and rests his forehead on mine. "Why would I lie to you just to protect you from getting shot? Because you were just a subordinate? No, I did it because I only do that so I can protect the ones I love." I started to cry again, but out of tears of happiness. Lelouch actually loves me. He saw my tears and started to wipe them away. "Please... don't cry. It doesn't fit you Kallen." I look up to him at kiss him right on the lips. My tongue was licking his lips for entrance. He complied by opening his mouth, and we started to have a war for dominance. To my surprise, Lelouch won the battle of dominace, being how physically incompetent he is. We pulled back for much needed air, both of us were panting. We gazed at each other, then resumed to kiss. I pulled Lelouch to my bed, and he followed. As soon as my legs hit the bed, I fell back, pulling him along on top of me. We continued to kiss, and I moaned into the kiss. We broke the kiss once again, but for another reason.

(I don't know if I want to make a Lemon, so I'm just going to keep it appropriate somewhat, so I'm just going to skip it.)

_Later into the night..._

I was laying underneath my sheets, content. My clothes were on the ground, but I didn't care. Lelouch was up on the side of the bed getting dressed. I looked at him. " Do you really have to go...?" I asked desperately, even though I know the answer. He sighed, and looked back at me with a sad look that said that he didn't want to. "Yes, it is best for the world. I'm sorry about this." He then moved in to claim my lips. He then moved back and spoke again. "I'll give you all my accounts I have so you can live without much help from others." I nodded. "Will I ever see you again?" My eyes were pleading with him. He looked away. "...Maybe. Only if the world is in danger of falling apart, or if it is truly safe for me to come back." I looked down, saddened that that will be the only way I can see him again. "Oh..." I said softly. He lifted my chin up again. "Look at me Kallen." I looked up. He had a fierce determination in his eyes, the same determination is his eyes as when we was Zero. "I will come back to you. I will always be looking out for the world from the shadows. Know that I will not be truly gone. I may not be with you, but it doesn't mean I am not alive. I will come back to you and whoever is born after this." He rubbed my stomach. I grabbed his hand with one of mine, and intertwined them. "Do you promise?" I asked him. He nods. "I promise that I will come back for you and our son or daughter." I smiled and pulled him close to my face, then claimed his lips, and we were in a passionate kissing war. This time, I won this battle, and I pulled back with a smile on my face. "Good. Well I better see you sometime in the future." He only smiled. " Oh you will. Until then, goodbye my red-haired goddess." I blushed, but he didn't see because he was walking to the window. When he was about to step out, he looked at me one last time, and gave me one of his signature smirks, then left. I laid back back on my head, and fell into a deep sleep about Lelouch and our future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this is offically my first chapter that is my idea. The next chapter will be back to Takeshi's plot for the next few chapters. Until then, have a good time and enjoy your weekends.


	7. Attack and Unveiling

_**Sorry guys for this major late update. The fight scene is a pain to deal with, so I had trouble updating compared to my usual limit. I only changed a minor thing about the thoughts.**_

_**/words/ = thought**_

_**Well hope you guys enjoy it. Only two more and I have to make my own chapters. Oh well I have reference points for this, so it's all good.**_

Attack and Unveiling

Its been one week since Isaak made his demands, and Zero is is going state the world's reply.

Zero is on a raised platform standing above a crowd of members of Black Knights and Japanese citizens, in front of the capital building in Tokyo, Japan. He takes a deep breath then begins his reply. "One week ago today a new menace stepped forth out of the shadows and asked the world's inhabitants, what we can not do. And that is to give up the freedoms that we all striven so hard to achieve not too long ago. Now I ask of you all, not just the people of Japan, but of the world to stand up now and proclaim your answer!" The charisma he uses is the same as expected of the legendary Zero.

The crowd screams and yells in protest to the ideal of Isaak's demands.

Zero raises his hand and makes it into a fist. "Isaak, this is my answer... no, this is the world's answer!" He places his fist near his chest. "I, on behalf of the world, will gladly say that we decline from your proposition and as the leader of this free world's military shall take any repercussions that you may unleash upon us!"

The crowd yells and screams, the screams were so loud that it was heard all across Japan. Isaak being denied is very certain.

The main monitor that is displaying Zero is suddenly cut off and a silhouette of Isaak is portrayed in its place.

Isaak shakes his head and seems to be not liking their decision. "I see, I am saddened but not surprised by your decision. I had hopes to avoid this, Zero i guess there isn't another way you have force my hand."

All of a sudden, the metal based ground splits up and out come a small unit of Isaak's Knightmares, with him in the back line. Six simple units appear and his units are alternating melee and artillery Vincent spinoffs, that have a white and blue alternated color scheme. The melee version of the Vincents are equipped with an MVS pole-arm and hardly any weapons for long range combat. The artillery Vincents on the other hand have two submachine guns in each hand, and are equipped with a pair of MVS swords for extra measures. Isaak's personal knightmare is different in which it's white body and blue shoulders with golden plates covering the chest. It seems it has a bow on its left arm, and a pair of Standard MVS blades for the Vincent placed on the side of the cockpit. The head looks like it has a mask covering below where the nose is supposed to be, with vents on it. The forehead seems to have 4 spikes coming from the center. It's yellow eyes can be seen even when it is behind knightmares. At the back, a float unit that doesn't look like anything that has been seen before. A pair of small wings designed to have feathers were folded behind the unit. Upon closer inspection, you can start to notice another set of smaller wings right below the bigger set. Thrusters were lined up along the bottom of the wings.

Zero stares the Vincents down without fear. "You dare oppose me with just simple forces! We'll rip you to shreds!" With a have of a hand, all of the Black Knights appear out of their hangar, except Kallen's Unit, and line up in front of the platform in front of Zero, weapons are drawn. Not seeing Kallen's unit in the frontlines, Zero panics inside of his mask. /Oh. Shit where's Kallen! It won't matter, I have this amateur out numbered./ Zero then jumps out to his knightmare which is just a slightly altered version of the head looking like a oni mask of what the rest of the Black Knights are using and stands in the front of the lines leading the assault drawing his weapon and points it towards Isaak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch is in the same underground hangar that Isaak used, with Kallen's unit watching the prelude to the battle, and everyone else in their units. "Looks like things are going as planned, all too perfectly."

"Yes they do, looks like you haven't lost your edge after all." CC murmur from behind him.

Kallen butted in. "Who ever said he had lost it? And it's nice to see you again too CC." She said to the witch with slight sarcasm, but yet still truthful. "Oh and Lelouch, I am so sorry but that special Knightmare you wanted, well, I couldn't get it just yet, it should be ready in a couple few days though." She says this sheepishly, then snaps out of it as to finish what she wanted to say. "As for the others, they are waiting in their Knightmares, I warn you though, there is one that's, a little... immature yet, but she is loyal, and a good fighter."

Just then Saya popped out from behind her looking innocent. "You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

Lelouch turns so she cant see his face, since he has the Zero costume on but does not have the mask off.

Kallen turned around and snaps at her. "I told you to wait in the Akasha!" She quiets down and turns toward Lelouch and sighs. "Well this is her."

Lelouch is putting on his mask. Once it's on, he speaks, the voice modulator doing it's job. "Ah, she doesn't seem to be that bad."

"For once Kallen, I think I might agree with you." CC agreeing.

Kallen sighed and turned to Saya. "Anyways, Saya, what did you want?"

"Well I know you won't buy me just wanting to be with you." She stated grinning.

Kallen gave a straight look. "Really, if you have no reason to be here leave us grown ups alone."

"Grown-ups!" Saya screams, then points at CC. "She looks younger than I am."

CC walks toward Saya. "Little girl, I may look young, but believe me, I am much older than you think." She said in a low and dangerous tone.

Saya waves her hand, then brings her attention back to Kallen. "Whatever Anyways Kallen, I overheard something and I wanted to see for myself."

Kallen wonders what she means, and panics on the inside. "No way she couldn't have figured it out And what might that be?"

"That this isn't a special order unit but a group to commit a coup d'etat."

Kallen gave her a stunned look, then composed herself. "You've lost it Saya. But you'll know exactly what this is once we make our move, won't she, Zero?" She looked to Lelouch with a hint of excitement.

Lelouch turns to Kallen. "Yes, all obstacles at hand have been cleared. Now everyone get ready," he shout to the whole unit, "it's about to start!"

Kallen walks to her Guren, cheering on the inside. /Yes, Lelouch is back, my baby's father is back, my love, finally, is back./

Saya sees her face as she gets in the Askasha. "What are you so happy about, I've never seen you happy before a fight."

Kallen, still happy, gave her a playful glare. "Oh shut up, and get ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaak sighs at Zero. "Then let's get your punishment underway." **Isaak's** Knightmare, the Artemis, boosts itself up above his units and releases the safety on his bow, the Energized Charged-particle Bow (ECB), and starts charging it. "Farewell Zero!" His Units start to break formation, and two close range fighters charge at Zero, while the others unleash a volley of artillery. The other four close range units draw their MVS's and zooms past Zero's unit and attacks the rest of the front line of Zero's Black Knights. Part of the Black Knights' front line was eliminated by the artillery, so the Melee units didn't have much of a problem defeating them. Then Isaak releases his arrow, and it is aimed straight at Zero's Knightmare.

Zero, sensing that he is in danger, activates the 'live-on' geass. He has his knightmare jump over slightly missing the arrow. Because he narrowly avoided the arrow, it continues its path and pierces the Knightmare just behind him. Then Zero comes crashing down, using his signature spinkick on the two knightmares coming after him, but the units pull back, causing him to somehow miss and fall on the ground all shaken up.

Isaak has his six units fall back into formation after taking out half the front line, and the Artemis in the front, the ECB charging up for another attack.

Zero shouts to his men as he gets up. "Attack!" Weak amateur holy sword type units split from the front lines and they charge Issak's men, only to be stopped a few feet in front of them by a shield put up by the artillery units from Issak. "I see, nice counter." Zero complements. Zero then charges by himself towards the chaos, just as the units break formation once again, and he makes it inside the circle, but Isaak is still too far away for close range combat. Within the circle, Zero's unit is taking damage from the battle. The artillery units all fire and circle Zero who dodges but without having his arm mounted chain gun blown off, while the melee units charge in to close the gap and deliver the final blow from the front and behind. Zero draws both of his swords and blocks both of the swings, then pulls back because of the artillery. Zero knows this is all just a distraction and they are stalling for time for Isaak to have his bow ready to fire. Then Zero notices a Vincent is coming from behind and another in front of him. He moves his swords to block the blows, but now he's pinned down by enemy fire. Moving isn't an option because the artillery is shooting all around him. If he moves his cockpit will be shot though because the Melee units are creating a shield from the artillery units to fire upon him and cause friendly fire, but it is also keeping him from moving. As Isaak charges up another arrow he aims it at Zero again.

"You're good...but even so you aren't invincible." Isaak complements as he releases the arrow, as all of Isaak's close range fighters charge at Zero.

Zero's 'live-on' geass is going out of control, which is making him struggle against all six of the units on that are keeping him pinned down, swinging his sword to deflect bullets and at the same time blocking slashes, but as he watches the arrow slowly proceed towards him he screams to him self. "Dammit, I wont let all end here!"

Just then, the underground hangar below them opens up once more, but it's not reinforcements for Isaak, but instead its Kallen's unit with two extra Knightmares (one for Lelouch and CC). The one holding Lelouch jumps in between Isaak's arrow and Zero's knightmare. The blow shatters the left side of the upper body, revealing part of the pilot due to the arrows devastating power.

Everything stops right then and there. The battle even stops. On all sides, everyone can only stare and gap as a second Zero has appeared, even Isaak has stopped in his tracks to stare at this shocking twist turn of events.

The Zero that is Lelouch positions himself right in front of the Zero who is Suzaku. Once he is in the spot, he speaks over their radio in the Zero voice giving commands. "Now move out, Todoh, Chiba, lead the assault on the main force; Saya, CC hit the artillery units; Kallen, come around the far side and hit Isaak from the rear, I'll take him head on!" Then Zero/Lelouch takes out his sword and charges straight towards Isaak, catching Isaak completely off-guard in the chaos, even though his Knightmare has half its upper body destroyed.

Isaak barely got fully focused again, just in time to jump back just enough to dodge Lelouch's attack to the cockpit. Once he was at a safe distance away he spoke while placing his bow behind him and pulled out his blades and spins them. "I don't know if I should call you brave or stupid."

Zero/Lelouch has a smirk like he already stood victorious."How about the victor!" He raises his sword above his head and lunges again, and again, driving Isaak back from his frantic attacks, although he did last longer than he used to 20 years ago.

Isaak is stepping back from the assault using as little energy as possible. He was just staring at him like he had two heads. "You're getting yourself no where, so how could you, the side show interruption, be the victor?"

All of a sudden, Isaak's radar sensed the Guren behind him."Because he outsmarted you!" She uses her slash harkens to remove Isaaks arms, then uses her claw and grabs ahold of the back of Isaak's Knightmare's left leg. "NOW BURN!" She then activates the radiant wave surger, and the armor on the knightmares begin started to melt.

Lelouch got close enough to attack one more time, cutting off Isaak's right arm, and barely connecting his last lunge. In the background you can see the obvious progress of Todoh and the others in the unit, having Isaak's men all but destroyed and and turn into scrapmetal. Lelouch yells at Issak's knightmare as the last of its remnants melts away from the heat of the Wave Surger. "I have won you rank amateur, come back again when you have some strategy worthy of the true Zero!"

The monitor lights up once again, but with Isaak's face behind it again.

Isaak's face shows an expression of true suprise and respect. He replies with a smug tone. "Zero, both of you, have exceeded my expectations, but know I'm no amateur, what you saw was a remote-controlled knightmare, though powerful it had no pilot, so you have yet to claim any true victory, but Zero, the new one, this battle was yours." The screen then goes to static and is cut out again.

The crowd is stunned for a moments silence, then the moment is broken and the crowd breaks into yells and screams of joy and triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku/Zero, who is in deep gratitude of this 'new' Zero, moves in front of the new Zero to make a move to shake his hand. "I thank you for saving my life, above that you saved Japan whoever you are. You may be an impostor, for you are not the real Zero, but I do thank you for your support today." He then extended his hand.

Zero/Lelouch accepts and shakes his hand. He then inclines his head as if to look Suzaku face to face. Well, mask to mask anyway. "You are welcome, but if I am not the True Zero then who is? For it is not you, Suzaku Kururugi." He shouted over cheering crowd.

As one, the whole nation of Japan became dead silent as they watch history unravel itself from the very depths of shadow where it all began.

Suzaku inwardly panics but maintains an outer calmness. He then speaks as Zero would but with a slight tone of nervousness. "Suzaku Kururugi died 18 years ago, how can I be him!"

Zero/Lelouch shakes his head. "His body was never found among the remains of Damocles before it was sent to be destroyed, he was only presumed dead. So my knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, prove to the world that you are not who you say your not, and take off the mask of Zero."

"Why should I follow any order from a mere Zero impostor!"

Zero then lets go of his hand and crosses his arms across his chest. "Then think of it this way, who among the whole world knows of your identity? Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

Suzaku's eyes are wide open at this sudden revelation. /No way, no way! the only ones who knew were Kallen, who's right there, Nunnally, who's back at home, CC, no clue where she is at, and Lelouch./ As soon as he thought of Lelouch, his brain went into overdrive. /Wait! No way! It cant be, but it has to be. Damnit, I didn't think he'd come back, things must be serious./ Knowing this turn of events is dead serious, Suzaku agrees to what Zero has said. "Fine, for you are right, only the real Zero would know who I really am!" He places his hand on the mask, then the hiss of the mask being removed is heard, then he removes the mask and pulls off his face mask underneath, finally showing his face after 18 years of hiding it from the public. "I am Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero."

Hope you guys enjoy it even though it is majorly late. Well I'll try to update this in three weeks top.


	8. Bonds

Well I have nothing to say except enjoy...

Bonds, made and rebuilt

The people around the whole world who are watching the broadcast are in awe as the truth is revealed, and part of what they believed for the past 18 years crumbles apart as the Knight of Zero stands before them.

As Zero calmly stands before the shocked crowd, he stares straight at Suzaku. "So Suzaku Kururugi, now that the truth is completely revealed, where do your loyalties lie now?"

With his face finally seeing the bright sky Suzaku gives the same look he gave when he spoke to Zero the first time they met, but spoke with a tone of determination and authority. "Just as they always have, Zero, to the people, the ones who's live are most affected by the conflicts of the powerful."

Zero nods his as an acceptance to his answer. "It seems you haven't changed in my absence that is very good, in light of this Suzaku, I see no reason to remove you of your position. However, I do wish to regain control of the organization I started, the Black Knights."

Suzaku smirks slightly, but to everyone else it was just a twitch of the lips. "You are very gracious and generous," he then kneels in respect, head bowed, then raises his head to stares into Zero's eyes, almost like the gaze is piercing the mask, and he spoke with the same authority from before, "but I'm afraid it isn't your choice, nor my own. Its the people's choice who shall do what at this point."

Zero nods again. "Once again, perfect answer Suzaku." He then turns to the crowd and shouts to the world. "People of Japan, no the world, shall Suzaku Kururugi maintain his position and will you be willing to allow me the Black Knights again, and allow us to cooperate to end Isaak's rebellion and bring true peace back to the world!"

The massive crowd can only sit in silence for a moment, trying to take in everything at once, but the crowd agrees and allows Zero's proposition go through nonetheless.

Zero then begins to talk to Suzaku again. "It has truly been a nostalgic reunion my old friend, but we must part yet again for now, however we will be seeing more of each other, seeing as we're working together now." CC's knightmare then comes beside them, and Zero jumps onto her knightmare, and the knightmare leaves the battlefield as the crowd disperses and the Black Knights return to their barracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Lelouch and CC are arriving to Lelouch's dorm room thinking about how well the day went.

CC was the first to break the silence. "That went quite well."

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and looked at the (for once) fully-clothed witch. "Yes it did, it actually went much better than expected."

CC looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? What were you really expecting to happen?"

Lelouch heads towards the bed while speaking with his back to her. "To begin with I was certain I would have to take off the mask." As soon as he finished his sentence, he lays down on his bed, removing his shirt to show his chest. Over the years in hiding, Lelouch decided that he wanted to get rid of his weakness of doing physical activity, so while in hiding, he has been doing all sorts of labor from being a clerk in a small town to lifting crates into wagons in the countryside. He even worked on Jeremiah's orange farm from time to time. All of that work started building muscle on him. Now Lelouch looked like he was when he was alive save for his arms look buffer, not to much like a he-man, but enough to make all the girls at Ashford wish to just see him with his shirt off all the time.

CC stared at him, then blushed slightly when she noticed how her eyes were roaming his chest and arms. She just hoped that he didn't catch her staring. "So did I, but its much better that you didn't have to do that."

Lelouch didn't seem to notice the blush or her stare. "Yes it is." He then realized something. "Wait, CC, shouldn't you hurry over to your room, in the 'girl's' section?"

CC seemed thoughtful for a second. "I should, but I thought I'd just stay here instead, and its _such a long walk_ all the way over there." She then walks over and sits down on Lelouch's bed by his feet.

Lelouch scowled at her. "Your immortal, it wont kill you." He then gently pushes her off his bed.

CC pouts a little, then heads for the door. "Fine."

Lelouch, a little worried that he hurt her feelings, gets up and walks behind her and grabs her arm. "Im sorry, I didn't mean it quite like that."

CC turns her head and looks at him. "Its alright, but like you said, I should go." She shakes her arm out of his grip, then opens the door and walks out before he had the chance to stop her.

Lelouch goes to his thoughts /Hmmmm I wonder what's going on with her, she's been acting a little weird ever since we came back to Japan. Oh well./ He then hides the Zero costume, and goes to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As CC is walking to her room on the other side of campus, she talks quietly to herself. "That idiot, we've been together for what, twenty years now, and I'm no closer than I was then. He can conquer the world, and beat any body at a game of chess, but that idiot can't begin to tell when a girl freaking likes his stupid ass!"

Milly suddenly pops out from behind CC. "Hey CC, heading to your room?"

CC was a little shocked, and kind of almost blushing thinking that she was heard talking to herself. She then turns around and sees Milly. "Oh Milly, um... Yea I was."

Milly looked apologetic. "Well, that's too bad. Something's happened and we've had to close off the section of your floor."

CC looked at her quizzically"What happened?"

"Water leak, don't worry your stuff wasn't damaged, though you didn't have much to damage. We went ahead and moved your stuff to your new room." Milly sounded as if it were no big deal.

CC had a blank face. "Which is where?"

Milly cheered up instantly. "This floor, actually room 218 I went ahead and move your stuff up there for you, since you didn't have much, hope you didn't mind."

CC shook her head. "No not at all, thanks."

Milly waved her off. "Oh! say 'hi' to your room mate for me." She then walks off.

CC looked at the retreating form of Milly questioningly. "Room mate?" She spoke aloud. She shook her head and started walking to her new room. /just great. What's going on now?/ She continues to walk around till she finds her new room and knocks on the door.

Someone speaks up from the other side. "Come in. It's open."

CC froze. /That sounds like... Oh. I'm going to _kill_ Milly./ CC breathes in deeply, then opens the door and walks in cautously. "Hello?" Inside the room were two twin beds on either side of the room. There were also two desks right next to the beds, and dressers along the side of a wall. On the right side of the room, Reiko was doing some homework on her bed.

Reiko looks up from her book. "Hey CC /kind of odd name, oh well/ looks like we're room mates for a little while." She speaks sounding as happy as could be.

"Yea..." CC said dryly. /Now I remember why Lelouch was never happy about Milly's sense of humor./ "Looks like we are after all, Miss Kouzuki."

Reiko waved her hands in front of her face."Oh, please, just call me Reiko. You have the left side of the room, hope you don't mind sharing the room with me. I try to keep the place clean."

CC waves her off. "Its ok, looks nice right now." /hmm maybe she wont be that bad after all, she seems nice./ She goes over and sits down on her bed.

Reiko blushes a little bit debating over what to do. After a while, she gathers her courage and speaks to CC. "Um, CC, can I ask you a few things?"

CC looks at her,rather puzzled, then shrugs. "Sure, I guess."

Reiko's blush brightens up a little, but she speaks quietly. "What's Lelouch like?"

CC is still confused. "What exactly do you mean? And why are you asking?"

Reiko blushes so much that she thinks CC can see it. She shakes her head to clear the blush off her face, which she succeeds a little. "I mean, he's new to the school and everything, and you two seem to be close. So I'm kind of curious about him."

CC looked at her strangely. "_Okaaay_... Well, what would you like to know?"

Reiko is blushing a little bit again. "Anything really, just, what does he like or, I don't know, just what makes him different?"

CC lists off things like a shopping list."He likes chess, he's really smart, he loves a challenge /almost too well/. Is that what you wanted to know?

Reiko nods. "Yea, kind of, you two do spend a lot of time together, though. Why is that?"

CC instantly answers. "We've known each other for years, I'd say I probably know him better than almost anyone."

Reiko is surprised. "Oh, I see. So, are you two, like, together?"

CC snorts. "Yea right, girls are about the last thing that's ever on his mind."

Reiko looks at CC weirdly. "Is he gay?"

CC shakes her head. "No I don't think he is." /Well...Suzaku... Nah.. / She shakes her head furiously to clear her 'disturbing' thought. "No I doubt Lelouch is gay."

Reiko blinks. "Oh he's that type of guy, Takashi used to be like that, but..." Then Reiko's cell phone rings, and its a text message from Takashi" "Speak of the devil." In his room, Lelouch sneezes, then curses before falling asleep again. Back to Reiko. "Awwww." The text reads, 'Good night baby, Love Takashi.' Reiko sends a text back then closes her phone, and looks back at CC. "Anyways, now I'm really starting to think I am the only thing on his mind."

CC is confused. "Isnt that a good thing?"

Reiko shrugs. "Normally, but he's a little obsessive. Its starting to be a little annoying, but I still think its cute."

CC fumes silently. /I really wish Lelouch felt that way.../ "Well anyway goodnight Reiko."

"Night CC." Reiko says sleepily.

During the next morning, Lelouch comes over to CC's room and knocks on the door.

Reiko is woken up from the knock. "I've got it." She says sleepily, and wearing only the 'small' amount of clothes she slept in, Reiko opens the door to find Lelouch.

When the door opens, Lelouch's eyes fall upon his half naked daughter, and his whole face turns beat red instantly. /Why is it always me to have embarrassing moments with the ones I love. Better yet, why do I always see someone who looks beautiful./

Reiko, who was even redder, covers her body with her arms, and slams the door. /Oh My God, I can't believe he saw me!/ She snaps out of her thoughts ans shakes CC. "CC, its for you." Reiko then heads to the closet to hide and put something on.

CC lazily rubs her eyes. "OK" /who could that be?/ She opens the door, wearing not much more than Reiko. She sees Lelouch blushing like mad. "Oh, hi, Lelouch. Come in."

Lelouch looked up at CC uncertain. "You sure?" He walks in behind CC, still red but not as bad as when he saw Reiko.

CC sits on her bed and looks at him. "So what brings you all the way over here?"

Lelouch had his face in a frown. "I felt a little bad after last night, so I thought I'd come find you this morning, but I ran into Milly, and she said you had a new room and roommate. Never thought it would be Reiko though."

CC nods. "Yea, another one of her games she's so famous for." She rolls her eyes by the end, then looks at Reiko, who is just coming out of the closet dressed.

Reiko is still blushing a little."Sorry about that, didn't think any guy would be over here, well... aside from Takashi." Her blush deepens a little more.

Lelouch avoided eye contact with Reiko. "Its alright, I didn't see much, and I wont say anything... ok?" He then turns to CC again. "Anyways, CC, even though its the weekend, we got a busy day ahead of us."

CC lays down and turns so that she is facing away from Lelouch. "I really don't feel like anything today."

Reiko looks excited. "Come on, I mean... didn't you know, today's the first meeting of Zero and... Suzaku. You have got to go. My mom's going to be there." She smiles at the end.

Lelouch confirms that this is true. "Yea she's right, we have got to be there you know." He throws her clothes for her to wear. "So, get dressed. I'll wait outside" He gets up and walks to the door.

CC shrugs. "Guess you're right." She gets dressed, then walks out the door after Lelouch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they are walking alone, CC decides to speak at last, glaring at Lelouch.

"Wow, why did you get the meeting so soon?"

Lelouch holds out two fingers. "Two reasons, I have to see Nunnally again."

CC still keeping the glare. "And the other?"

Lelouch shrugs. "Suzaku's idea... Personally I think Kallen helped him set it up so soon."

CC lost her glare and replaced it with her neutral look. "Well that may be for the better. I mean 18 years since you've seen any of them."

Lelouch agreed. "True. We have to be there in about one hour, anything you can think of?"

CC shakes her head. "No, but, who all is going to be there?"

Lelouch thinks, then looks back at her. "Im not completely sure about everyone, but Suzaku of course, Nunnally, Kallen, Oghi, Toudoh, and possibly some other people."

CC rolled her eyes. "Well, I assumed that much, I was meaning, do you think that Reiko or Lorelei will be there?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "They wont be, I specifically told him that none of the children should be there."

CC scoffs. "Children? There as old as you and I, well, when we started this mess, don't you think they should know some of this?"

Lelouch nods. "You are right, and they will know, just not so soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting, Zero enters the meeting room with CC, with her in her Black Knight uniform, and an awkward silence fills the room.

Suzaku, who changed back into his old Knight of Zero uniform, extends his hand, and greets Zero. "Good morning Zero, sorry if this was too soon for you, but welcome back Zero."

Zero gladly accepts the hand. "It is good to finally be back, and no it isn't too early, in fact maybe the sooner the better. So who here knows the truth?"

Suzaku whispers in his ear. "Only Nunnally, me, and Kallen."

Zero sighs. "That's good I suppose."

Toudoh finally breaking the silence of the spectators, speaks to Zero calmly, but with distrust underneath. "Zero, we have met many Zeros in our time in the Black Knights, how do we know that you aren't just another Imposter."

Suzaku buts in. "Trust me, he is the real zero, the one that brought us all this far."

Zero puts his hand up. "No he is right, they deserve to know the truth as well."

Kallen hesitantly speaks. "Zero, is that really such a good idea?"

Zero nods. "Yes they all need to know, we need fewer lies between us than what we had 18 years ago, Kallen. You of all people should agree with that."

Kallen nods in understanding."I understand sir."

Suzaku clears his throat. "Well, before we start the reunion, I say we speak about Isaak, he's going to try again, and unless we're ready for him, who knows what's going to happen."

Zero then steps in. "That's why we give him the perfect opportunity to attack, then counter."

Suzaku is confused but understands what he is saying. "That sounds almost too easy."

Toudoh nods. "I agree. He knows what he's doing, it wont be that easy."

Zero looks at Todoh. "I realize this, which is why we make it seem like we still think he's nothing. I have everything planned out already."

Kallen looks at Zero. "And what might that be exactly Zero?"

Zero puts his hand in front of his face, then waves it to the right."I say we set up some special celebration for my return, then set the stage to our benefit."

Suzaku looks thoughtful. "That could work, but are you certain he will come."

Toudoh snapped. "Forget if he comes, but when he does, what about the civilians?"

"He's fighting for a purpose, he wont harm that many people without true warrant, but regardless you do have a point Todoh, which is why there will be no civilians. Just only Black Knights that are dressed for the occasion." Zero calmly states.

Kallen agrees. "That sounds, like it should work, but will he even come?"

Suzaku nods. "He will come, we just have to make it sound like it will be the perfect chance to catch all of us off guard."

Zero nods in agreement. "Yes, lets set this for a few weeks in time, too soon would make it sound like a trap or something."

CC giggles lightly to herself. /Wow, he truly is his old self again, which means... I will get no attention till this is all said and done./ She thought sadly.

Ohgi decides to speak up for the first time since the meeting started. "I've sat silent enough, though that does seem good. Its almost too perfect. We need to know who you are before we put any more faith in you!"

Zero nods. "You are right, forgive me for wasting time. Allow me to truly and formally introduce myself..." He places his hand on the mask. Then, the sound of hissing resounded throughtout the room as he slowly takes off the mask of Zero. He stares at all who are present. "I, am Lelouch Vi Brittania."

Well I hope that was ok for you guys. Please Review. Comments taken into some consideration.


	9. He's Back

**He's Back**

All that were assembled for the meeting can only stand and watch in shock, none of them believing what they see, as they stare at the face of the man thought to be dead 18 years ago.

Lelouch, who was still dressed as Zero without the mask, smiled then decided to speak again, thinking that he caused them to have their thoughts lost. "It is me, Lelouch, the one who started the Black Knights all the way back in the Shinjuku incident, the one who lead you through all our victories, the one who brought on this world peace." 

Ohgi was the first one to explode upon Lelouch. "World peace my ass! You nearly had us killed, and when you were emperor all you done was terrorize everyone!" He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lelouch, who didn't do so much as flinch as he was staring down the barrel of the gun. 

Suzaku decided to step in and pull out his sword and holds the tip at Oghi's neck. "Silence! This man, Lelouch, Zero, my old friend... has done nothing but save Japan, and the world!"  
"Because of all that he's done is why we are free today! why we're all able to live and be happy, and have a world fit for those we love to live in." Kallen added to help keep her secret lover from getting uselessly injured over old grudges, even going so far as to pull out her pocket knife from all those years and held it on the other side of Oghi's neck..  
Lelouch placed a hand on both of their shoulders. When they turned their heads, he shook his head from side to side with a solemn look. "Both of you, enough, he has the right to his own opinion of me. But I shall say, to inform you all, when I made my sacrifice so long ago, I made it not knowing I'd live through it, I surely thought I would die fulfilling my goal, Zero Requiem."  
Ohgi still didn't want to believe it but he lowered the gun, deciding he would not really need it for now. "... I see then, forgive me Zero... Lelouch... but you've lost our trust many times in the past, I see little reason until that to believe you, much less follow you."  
Todoh decided to speak for the first time since Lelouch revealed himself. "But in light of that, I say you are worth fighting with once again. I also say that Isaak wont be a pushover, he showed us that yesterday."  
Lelouch nodded. "Yes, he did. Which is why our 'party' has to go perfectly. We need it to attract as much attention as possible, and make it seem like we are vulnerable to attack. So the media is a definite." He made his way to sit at the table, with Kallen to his right, CC to his left, Suzaku to her left, then Oghi, Tamaki, Todoh, Chiba, Xingke, Tianzi, and Kaguya.  
"But, there are civilians. They could easily get caught up in the cross-fire, if he shows up at all." Oghi pointed out a flaw in the plan.  
Suzaku knew of his concern and decided to level it out. "We know this, but we'll see to it they leave at the first sign of trouble."  
Kallen had her arms folded across her chest looking slightly bored of this planning so far. "That sounds too simple to me, but we've pulled off worse things I suppose." /Oh wait,/ she realized something amiss with everything. She turned to Lelouch. "This is too simple for you Lelouch, what are you planing for the real surprise."  
Lelouch laughed his infamous laugh, which freaked out most of the people, save for Kallen, Suzaku, and CC. Once he calmed down he spoke with the cold and calculating voice that made everyone wary. "You'll see Kallen, lets just say keep the Guren ready, and Suzaku, we need the Lancelot."  
Todoh shook off his fear and smiled. "I think I know where that's going, and put me where you need me then, just keep in mind, I'm not as young as I once was."  
Ohgi spoke up again. "And that has reminded me, its been 18 years, why do you look the exact same as you did then? Along with her?" He pointed his finger at CC to emphasize his point.  
Lelouch chuckled lightly. "Its fine, I understand your concern. But must you really ask?"  
Suzaku answered for him, softly, and nearly impulsively. "... a gift of Geass."  
Kallen, even though she's already beside Lelouch, leaned in closer to him. "Yes, Geass, a terrible power, but it is what lead us this far, and it has made Lelouch Immortal."  
CC flickers her eyes to Kallen, what she is saying gets her attention. /What is she doing...?/ She decided to play along with what Kallen is doing and leans towards Lelouch, just a bit closer than Kallen is. "I gave him his power to begin with, if you hadn't guessed, but he stole his immortality from Charles, whom he too had Geass, a form of it anyways."  
Ohgi is still shocked hearing that Lelouch is now immortal, trying to take everything in, and failing a little. All he could do was croak a disbelieving, "I see then."  
Suzaku let a small smile graze his face as he saw Oghi's expression. "Heh, I'm not far from it though myself, I don't have a power of Geass per-say... but he used his Geass on me long ago. Which is why I'm still alive today."  
Lelouch grew nostalgic as he stared at his old friend. "Ah, the 'Live-On' command, its put me through much trouble back then, but its served us both well in the long run, if I do say so." He had a joking yet serious tone in his voice remembering about the past.  
Suzaku chuckled lightly. "Yes it has, yes it has. But before I forget, there is someone who wishes to see you, and I know how you long to see her as well."  
Everyone gets quiet as they all know who he means, and stares at Lelouch. Lelouch, for his part, has his eyes widen and he nearly starts to cry at the thought. "Please Suzaku, bring her in." He asked softly,nearly inaudiable, but Suzaku heard him anyway.

Suzaku leaves the room. After a few moments, he comes back in through the door, hand in hand, _walking_ Nunnally towards Lelouch.  
Lelouch stands and looks up to see Nunnally's face. It has been so long since he saw his sisters face, her eyes, everything that he missed for the past 18 years come rushing back to his mind. "Nunnally." He says so softly, tears of joy now evident in his face, as he goes over to her, and without another word pulls her in and hugs her tightly. He still hasn't noticed the fact that his sister is walking, he's just happy that he has finally together with her again.  
Nunnally was shocked to finally see her brother after so long. Once he pulled her into a hug, she started to tear up, and all she can do is hold on to him tightly like he was going to leave her again. "I've missed you so much Lelouch, so very much."  
Lelouch gently stroked her hair, saying a soft 'I know', then pulls back. After finally letting go, he realizes everything that has occurred. He looks at Nunnally's feet, and to his utter and deep surprise, she is standing. "You're... you're.. walking. Oh my, since when?"  
Nunnally laughed at her brothers outburst. She couldn't blame her though. Throughout most of her life, she was crippled and was stuck in being a wheelchair, and her brother always took care of her no matter what she said or how strenuous it may be for him. To see her walking again was one of the things he always wanted to see, but since the damage was so great, she just couldn't move her legs at all. She smiled at her brother, whose face was one that everyone would've been laughing at, but they didn't want to ruin his peaceful and heartwarming reunion between siblings. "Just a year ago now, but enough of me, Lelouch, your alive, your here." She jumps into Lelouch's arms again, crying tears of happpiness ass he hold on to him. "I've missed you so much big brother."  
The group just watches in awe of this reunion with a soft smile on their faces and wiping a tear out of their eyes silently.  
Lelouch strokes her hair with tears still falling from his eyes. "You've grown up so well, I'm sorry I wasn't here to watch you." He turns back to the group. "I'm sorry to all of you that I haven't been here."  
Kallen face softens, then stands up and lays a hand on his shoulder. "You're here now, that's all that matters."  
Nunnally brightens up and pulls away from Lelouch. "Oh, Lelouch, guess what." She say's happily.  
Lelouch looked at her with confusion written on his face. "What?"  
Nunnally gives Lelouch a big smile as she grabs Lelouch's hands and holds them with her own. "Big brother, your.. an uncle." While she says this, Suzaku cautiously takes a step back as the shimmer of his ring catches Lelouch's attention.  
Lelouch looks Suzaku straight in the eyes. /I'll take care of you later Suzu.../ Suzaku gets a little scared as he sees the look in Lelouch's eyes. He thinks he also heard what Lelouch thought as well, and he takes another step back so he doesn't die from his best friend's wrath. Lelouch is still happy to hear the news, so he takes his eyes off of Suzaku and looks back at Nunnally. Suzaku sighed in relief, knowing that he won't die from his best friend... just yet. "That's great Nunnally."  
CC looks between Lelouch and Suzaku, smiling as she sees the reaction of Suzaku. /Oh my, he's going to kill Suzaku/ She chuckles softly as she keeps watching the scene unfold.  
Suzaku, relieved that Lelouch hasn't killed him yet, moves back closer to his wife and Lelouch very slowly and cautiously just in case Lelouch trys and pulls something, sweating all the while. "Yea, her name is Lorelei, she recently turned 17."  
Lelouch grinned, something that no one except CC saw. /So I was right about her./ "I would love to meet her one of these days." He says this smiling happily, still over run with joy of being with Nunnally again, and thinking of ways to make Suzaku feel eternal pain.  
CC claps her hands to get everyones attention on her. "Now all of this heartwarming but Lelouch, I do believe we should be going."  
Suzaku shakes his head. "Not quite, there is a huge crowd outside that is expecting to see us, I think we should go and prove to them we are working together."  
Ohgi agrees with this. "Yea that was one of the reasons for this meeting, to prove we are on the same side for the people."  
Kallen goes up to Lelouch as he is getting up, and hands him his mask, then wraps her arm around his once the mask is in place. She then looks up at him smiling. "The people are waiting."  
CC looks at her with slight jealousy, and does the same to his other arm, and has him turn around to face the main door. /She thinks he's her's I bet... heh, good luck./  
Suzaku takes a hold of Nunnally's hand and walks right behind him as all five of them, shortly followed by the rest, walk out of the room and into the corridor leading to the large balcony-like stage above a massive crowd of the Japanese people. Suzaku sighed on the inside. /Here we go again./  
Once he feels the mask in correctly in place, Lelouch walks in front of the rest of them, Kallen on his left CC on his right as he makes his entrance to the public. He then shakes both of his hands free and raises his fist while shouting to the people. "I, Zero, have officially regained control of the Black Knights, and from here on out, will fight along side them, for the people of Japan, and of the World!"  
The crowd cheers loudly in acceptance of this and raise their fists as well while shouting 'Zero!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"People of the world, hear me! The threat known as Isaak is an outsider in this time of peace. He wishes to bring the world under his rule through military force. What he is doing is nothing more like the reign of Lelouch Vi Britannia almost 20 years ago!" Everyone that is standing on the platform couldn't help but give their attention to Zero when he says this. "His actions speak as though he wants to become a demon. But that is something that he cannot accomplish. The one true demon was Lelouch Vi Britannia. If he wishes to become like him, I will stand in his way and slay him like I did to the Demon King!" By now, everyone on the platform was snickering lightly but keeping a straight face. Zero then sweeps one of his arms and points his finger to the camera. "Isaak, know this; no matter what you do, no matter what you plan, I will always be the one to defeat you!" The crowd once again cheers and shouts 'Zero!' over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they are back inside, Suzaku decided to speak up. "Well Lelouch, that was an ironic speech was it not?"

Lelouch took off his mask and glared at Suzaku. "Shut up! It was needed for it to be all the more persuasive."

Kallen was trying to stifle her laughter, but was able to speak. "But really, saying that _you_ slayed the Demon King is still funny to say the least. I mean come on, there is no way you can do what Suzaku did that day."

Lelouch turned his glare at her. "Hey! I'm not exercise freak like Suzaku here but at least I can run for an extended period of time!"

Suzaku joined in on the chat, trying to keep a straight face, but failing. "Like what, 5 seconds?" After he said that, he and Kallen cracked up, holding their sides as they did so.

"Hey! That was over 20 years ago! I can can run longer than that now." Lelouch snapped with dignity, anger rising little by little by these two's actions.

"How long, 10 seconds?" Kallen asked, laughing louder than last time afterwards.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned around. "You guys are unbelievable." He muttered under his breath, then looked at CC, who was trying very hard to not laugh out loud. "CC, it's time to leave." CC calmed down considerably and nodded her head. Lelouch grabbed his mask and was ready to leave until Nunnaly's voice stopped him. "Wait brother! Would you want to have dinner with me and Suzaku? We have so much to catch up on!" Lelouch looked at her over his shoulder, then looked at CC. "Would you like to come with us?" CC shook her head no. "You can go, but I'm going back. Call if you need anything." With that, she waved her hand and left. The rest of the group decided that they might as well leave as well. One by one, everyone left with saying their goodbyes until it was down to Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, and Kallen. Lelouch looked at Kallen with a questioning stare. "Are you coming as well Kallen?" Kallen shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go home. I promised my mom I would spend some time with her. Well I got to go. Bye Nunnally. Laters Suzaku." She hugged Nunnally and Suzaku before turning to Lelouch. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as well. "See you soon Lelouch." She said softly and ran her hand through his hair gently before letting go and waving goodbye. Lelouch waved his hand weakly back. Once he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he coughed into his hand before looking at his best friend and his little sister. "So, are we going or not? I don't want to be in this outfit all day, and I didn't bring any spare clothes." They nodded then turned to leave as well, starting a conversation. Lelouch trailed behind them silently not paying attention to the conversation. That was until he saw Nunnally look at him and smiled. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by his hand and dragged along by her until they reached Suzaku. Once they were in reach, Nunnally wrapped her arms around Lelouch's arm, then rested her head on his shoulder. Lelouch looked down at her to ask why she did that, but when he saw her smile contently, he decided to let it go. He looked at Suzaku, which he was smiling and shrugged. Lelouch nodded his head and walked on. Once they were about to be outside, Lelouch put his mask back on. Once they were outside, they saw a white limo parked right in front with a driver waiting patiently sitting on the hood slightly. Once he saw them, he stood up and bowed. "Your majesty, your ride awaits. Dinner shall be ready before he arrive." Nunnally thanked the driver and got into the limo. Suzaku was next, then Lelouch. Once he was inside, the driver closed the door and moved into the drivers seat and started the car. Once the car was moving, Nunnally asked Lelouch many questions, which he kindly answered in turn. Sometimes, Suzaku talked about what he and Nunnally did after Lelouch 'died'. While he did that, he had a small feeling that his 'live-on' command was telling him to be as far away as you can from Lelouch. Once the ride was over they got out of the limo and walked to the Government Bureau. Once they walked through the doors, they met the sight of Cornelia with Guilford on her right. Once she saw Nunnally, she smiled and walked up to Nunnally and hugged her. Nunnally hugged her back with a smile on her face as well. Lelouch can only smile seeing two of his favorite siblings happy. He felt Guilford's eyes on him, so he lifted his head as looked in his direction. He saw him fingering his pistol on his side. Lelouch smirked seeing this. /Same old Guilford./ He then saw Cornelia break away from Nunnally and stood up to look at him. "Welcome Zero. I didn't think you would come here with her highness." Lelouch just stood his ground. "I was invited to dinner by Queen Nunnally. I could not refuse such a kind offer from the leader of Britannia. Besides, she probably wouldn't take no for an answer." He joked at the end. Nunnally blushed lightly and made a move to smack Lelouch on the head. She realized what she was about to do so she smacked his shoulder at the last minute to make it less suspicious. "Zero! Stop it!" Cornelia raised an eyebrow since this was the first time she saw Nunnally hit Zero, even when he was Suzaku, so who is this Zero that Nunnally would playfully hit Zero and shout like she was embarrassed? She decided to ask the man himself. "Zero, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you? Right now you don't seem like the Zero's like before." Zero rubbed is shoulder playfully before looking at Cornelia. "Oh really Cornelia? If I remember correctly, the Zero that slayed Lelouch Vi Britannia wasn't really the same Zero as before as well. What makes me any different?" Cornelia was slightly taken back by Zero's words, mainly because she really didn't have a great comeback for that. "The first and second Zero were the same person, while the third Zero was the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi , who is standing right over there. The first two I know are not althletic beyond any doubt ,but was charismatic and his tactics were scary like it was hell, while the third was athletic to the point he could dodge bullets but silent for the most part." She walked towards Zero slowly. "But you, you fought well in a knightmare, have strategy compared to my brother's, and charismatic like if not more than the others." By now, Cornelia is in front of Zero, staring him down, looking for any sight of emotion, mainly fear. "So tell me," she moved her face so that it was almost nose to nose, or in this case, nose to mask. "Who are you?"

Instead of cowering in fear as she hoped it would do, Zero laughed. Cornelia was feeling slightly uneasy, mainly because instead of shaking in fear as she wanted, he was laughing at her. What made it worse was that she barely recognized that laugh long ago. Zero looked right back at her snapping her out of her daze. "Dear Cornelia, has it been so long that you forget me already?" Cornelia pinched her eyebrows together. /Already? Do I already know who this is?/ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the hiss of Zero's mask being taken off. Zero slowly removes the mask from his head to show his smiling face. Cornelia's breath leaves her body, and she feels her eyes widen by what she sees. She hears Guilford breathes in as well, but she keeps her eyes on Zero. Those violet eyes stare back at her with a blazing fire yet a kind afterglow within. "Hello Cornelia. Nice to see you again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. From the speech down, it is all my own plot so please, review and tell me how I did. I plan to re edit all the chapters one by one so please if this seems out of line, do tell. Til next time, See you laters.


	10. Dinner and Meetings

I'm so sorry viewers. I was caught up on midterms for my classes and then the content writings are a pain. Fucking essays. Any way here is the chapter.

Oh and I'm writing a one-shot titled "Merry Christmas Love" It's going to be a Lemon, so for those readers that are not at least a sophomore in high school, _**do not **_read this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cornelia can only stand and stare at her supposed to be dead brother. Lelouch is smiling by the reaction he is getting from Cornelia, but he sneaks a glance at Guilford, who is more or less the same like Cornelia. Nunnally and Suzaku had a small smile while watching the scene. Suddenly Cornelia grabbed Lelouch by the throat.

Lelouch can only widen his eyes before crashing on the wall. Nunnally and Suzaku's eyes are wide and are frozen in place. Cornelia stares at Lelouch in the eyes with so much hate that Lelouch thinks he might've caught on fire. "Why the Hell are you doing here you demon!"

Lelouch managed to move his head to the side and watch as a fist soared through his line of vision before smashing to the wall. Lelouch looked towards his left and saw that the wall was cracking from the punch. He gulped before turning his head back towards Cornelia, who was glaring at him hate still very much present. "Well!" Lelouch flinched from the shout. "Are you going to answer how are you even alive when you should be dead?" Lelouch sighed, knowing he won't get her hand off his throat unless he explains. "I'm immortal dear Cornelia. I should've died, but unfortunately, father thought that by cursing me with immortality will cause me pain, which isn't the case. After I was 'killed' in that day, I came back from the dead, which Suzaku and Nunnally only knew up 'til now. Why do you think Nunnally wasn't crying her heart out when I was gone? Because she knew I was alive but I couldn't be there for her."

Cornelia loosened her grip, but was still able to keep Lelouch in her grip. "And what about Euphie? Why is she dead and you are still alive?" Lelouch lowers his eyes, guilt taking over his visage. "I don't know why I am still alive and Euphie is dead. All I know is that I don't deserve to live. If I could trade my life for Euphie's, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Then why did you kill Euphie?" Lelouch looked at her with tears in his eyes, so much sadness can be seen in his eyes that Cornelia let go of Lelouch's throat.

"Euphie was a person who wanted peace and to live with me and Nunnally again. On that day, VV decided to make my power go out of control, thus giving Euphie an order that was against her beliefs, a choice she wouldn't make. She resisted my Geass the best she can, but my power is absolute, so she became influenced by my power against her will. At the time, the Geass Canceller wasn't made so the only way to stop her was either let her fulfill her command, or end her life." Cornelia's rage was subsided, but it was still there. " So why did you kill her?"

"Euphie's command was to kill all of the Japanese. That command was something she couldn't do, let alone think of doing. And since Suzaku was her knight at the time, she tried her best to resist to the most of her will, but if you keep on trying to resist, you will eventually die from brain damage. For Euphie, she would rather die and limit the amount of people killed then to be the cause for so many deaths. Think about Euphie Cornelia, do you think she could handle the amount of guilt knowing she killed so many people and her knight, whom she had a crush on for a while." Cornelia's eyes lowered as she digested his words. When it looked like she understood everything that was said, her eyes instantly snapped towards Suzaku. Said man, was sweating and stepping away from her very slowly. Lelouch was watching with amusement that couldn't be seen by anyone in the room, seeing Suzaku worrying over this predicament. Lelouch decided he had his fun by tormenting Suzaku long enough... for the time being.

"Anyway..." Cornelia faced Lelouch again, and Suzaku let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a very enthusiastic 'Thank You!' to Lelouch. "Do you understand why I had to kill Euphie. I was sparing her life from a life of untold guilt and misery, a life she doesn't deserve. She wanted the SAZ to be a complete success. If it was a disaster, she would have went to a deep depression even you couldn't help with. If I could, I would go back to that time so I can never make that command." Cornelia had tears in her eyes as she moved closer towards Lelouch.

Lelouch flinched but otherwise didn't move from his spot. Suddenly he was wrapped in a big hug from Cornelia. Lelouch looked at Cornelia with utter confusion as to why she is hugging him. "So that's the reason you killed Euphie. You wanted to stop her from doing something she hated to do. You still loved her, even in the very end. I'm sorry her hating you all this time little brother." Lelouch smiled, and hugged her back, happy that she forgave him, but he knows he will never forgive himself. Lelouch tapped her shoulder, making her pull back. "So... when is dinner going to be ready?" Lelouch asked, looking around the room.

Nunnally's eyes widened. "Oh! That's right! I completelt lost track of time. Dinner was ready 20 minutes ago!" Everyone in the room laughed at Nunnally, which she joined in as well. After a while, Lelouch was the first one to calm down. " Well? Are we going to go or are we going to let the food get cold?" Guilford and Suzaku gave a hearty chuckle, while Cornelia and Nunnally smiled, seeing a glimse of the old Lelouch when he was still living at the Aries Villa. Once they arrive at the room, Lelouch can only stare at how the room looked. The room was a soft white with grand windows facing so that the sunset an be seen. The table was long with a fancy table covering the top. The table was adorned with plates, silverware, and what Lelouch can only describe as a feast. (I'm not going to describe the food. Just imagine something you eat at a huge family meeting or something.) Lelouch turned his head to stare at his sister.

"You eat like this all the time?" Nunnally shook her head. "Not really. I just decided since you are back, I asked the chief to cook everything you liked foe dinner." She said with a bright smile on her face. Lelouch smiled back before turning to the others. "Well, shall we?" he gestured to the food. On cue, Suzaku's stomach growled. Everyone had a laugh, then sat down at the table. Lelouch then turned to Cornelia. "Oh Cornelia I forgot to ask. Are you and Guilford you know, official?"

Cornelia and Guilford blushed and looked away from each other. Cornelia, despite her embarrassment, answered. "Yes. We married about eight years ago." Lelouch nodded. "Well congratulations. Do you have any children that I should know of?" Nunnally and Suzaku laughed as Cornelia's blush deepened. "No, we don't have any children." Lelouch nodded again. "Ah, I see. That's too bad. I wanted to see if I have any other nieces or nephews and see if any of them look like their parents. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's eat." Everyone agreed and had their fill of food and enjoyed the sound of laughter and the wine.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Lelouch spoke up. "Well this evening was wonderful. I am glad to spend it with you all. Unfortunately, I have to leave. I hope to see you again sometime in the near future. Goodnight Nunnally. Goodnight Cornelia. Guilford. Suzaku." He hugged his sisters, and nodded his head towards their husbands, then placed his mask on and went to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelouch was walking along the street, still in the Zero outfit. The sun was just about finished setting when he left, so the lights were turned on. The streetlights bounced off the mask, making him more intimidating than he already is. Lelouch sighed. "Well that was a great time. I had dinner with my family and had fun, even though I was almost killed by Cornelia, but I would've came back, so that wasn't a problem. All in all, the evening was great."

Just then Lelouch blinked and looked to his left. "Hmmm. Kallen's place. I didn't know she lived so close to the government building. Well since I'm near, I might as well visit her."

Then an idea came to his mind. 'This can work. Reiko is there as well, so I can ask Kallen if I can give Reiko a geass, then try and convince Reiko to have Takeshi to accept a geass as well. Yes this can definitely work out.' With that, Lelouch walks to the Kouzuki residence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reiko yawned as she was heading up the stairs. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Reiko looked confused. "Huh? Who would knock on the door at a time like this? Might as well get it and see who it is." She went down the stairs and unlocked the door. Once she opened the door, she gasped as she sees who is at her front door. "Zero! What are you doing here! I mean why are you here? I mean..." She stopped panicing when she hears Zero chuckle.

"Reiko honey, who was at the door?" Reiko turned around as she sees her mother comes down the stairs. She steps out of the way so Kallen can see who it is.

She gasps as she sees Zero standing at the door. "Zero!"

Zero tilts his head to look at Kallen. Underneath the mask, Lelouch loses his breath as he sees Kallen. She is had her hair down, and was wearing a beautiful red dress with embroidery along the skirt and many frills at the end. Lelouch snaps out of his daze and addresses Kallen.

"Hello Q1. May I come in and talk to you?" Kallen recovers from her shock and clears her throat. "Oh! Umm, yes sir. Please, come in." Zero nods his head and walks in, then turns to Reiko.

"Oh, and who is this young and Beautiful lady?" Reiko blushed, shocked that Zero called her beautiful. "Umm, I am Reiko Kouzuki, sir. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, your Kallen's daughter. You look just like her. Although I must say that you make beautiful look like an understatement. And the pleasure is all mine. I get to meet my Q1's daughter." Reiko blush deepened tenfold.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted the moment. Reiko turned to where the sound came from, which came from her mother. "So Zero, what have you come to talk about?" Zero looked back at Kallen "Ah yes. I need to talk to you alone. Do you have anywhere we can talk where is it is soundproof?"

Kallen nods her head. "Follow me." She then turns to Reiko. "Reiko, can you go to your room please?" Reiko nods her head. "Of course. Goodnight mom." With that, both mother and daughter hugged before going their separate ways. Lelouch watched the scene with happiness from where he was walking. Once they separated, he was being led down a hall to a study room. "So what did you need to talk about?" Lelouch removed the mask from his head. "What? I can't come over and visit?" He asked with amusement in his tone, and a smile on his face. Kallen smiled as well, walking closer to Lelouch. "Well, it would have been nice if you told me beforehand."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Lelouch smirked, which Kallen gave one right back. "So anyway, what do you need to talk about?" Lelouch sighed. "It's about Reiko."

"What about her?" Kallen asked with fear in her voice. "She wants to try and make a difference, but she is powerless. I came over to ask permission if I could give Reiko a Geass."

Kallen was shocked. A tense silence followed for a few moments, then Kallen asked. "Why would you want to give her a Geass?" Lelouch sighed again.

"Because she wants to stop this fighting. I don't know what power she will get but at least she can help us." Kallen narrowed her eyes. "How can she help us? She doesn't even know to pilot a knightmare. She doesn't know how to use a firearm, let alone fight." Lelouch smiled a little.

"But that doesn't matter. It's in her blood to pilot a knightmare. It's also in her blood to fight. With a little training, she can become a good pilot just like her mother." Kallen blushed, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can give Reiko a Geass. Just take care of her alright?" Lelouch cupped her cheek with his gloved hand, making her blush more.

"Of course. What kind of person would I be if I didn't protect her?" Kallen pulled Lelouch close to her, faces almost touching. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Lelouch chuckled. "True." With that, they closed the gap between them and let their lips connect.


End file.
